The Long Journey Home
by PIBB
Summary: During a fight Geo gets blown thousands of miles away from home and must find his way back before Echo Ridge is destroyed. On his way he finds new friends, new enemeis, and skills that help him survive in the harsh wilderness. Read and Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come back here Mega Man!" Wolf Woods yelled running

"No thank you." Mega Man said running for his life

Suddenly ice shards flew out and hit Wolf Woods knocking him off the wave roads. An EM being made of ice jumped off of the wave road above Mega Man and said "Tundra Freeze reporting for duty."

Wolf Woods jumped up to them and was stunned by two electric music notes and smacked down by a blast of lightning. Harp Note and both Gemini Sparks landed behind them.

"Fighting these guys just isn't fun anymore." Harp Note said

"So true" The boys said

While they were all talking Wolf Woods pulled out a two way radio and said "Faze one complete, this plan had better work Cancer."

Cancer Bubble was watching Mega Man from a far away ally and spoke into his radio. "Don't worry this plan is fool proof. I think it may be my best plan ever, soon Mega Man will be out of our lives for good MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAA……so how do you like my evil laugh?"

"For the love of god will you shut up you retarded crab." Wolf Woods said

"Okay fine, time to start phase two. Taurus do you read me."

"Taurus here, and uh could you run this plan by me again" Taurus asked

"WHAT!! We went over this plan ten times, how could you possibly need someone to explain it again." Wolf Woods said

"Okay I'll explain it again but this is the last time. First we lure Mega Man out with a false attack on the city, then when he is in the right position you ram him towards the wave bomb I've set, and we blow his sorry butt to kingdomcome."

"But what if he dodges me?"

"That's why we had Wolf catch one of that Tundra guy's ice shards to freeze him in place and we have everyone else standing by just in case his friends try to help him."

"Hurry! They're gonna leave"

"NOW!!!" Cancer Bubble yelled

Wolf leaped up and threw the ice shard at Mega Man striking him in the back. He yelled in pain and was frozen solid.

"What the heck?" They said seeing him frozen

Taurus started running at his top speed and Mega Man's friends got ready to defend him but Cancer said "Ophiuchus now!"

Queen Ophiuchus came and rammed Gemini Spark off the wave roads.

"Crown, you're next."

Crown Thunder summoned lightning bolts from the sky striking Harp Note and Tundra Freeze, making them fall. Taurus Fire was dashing at an even greater speed almost at Mega Man.

"Almost there." Cancer Bubble said excitedly

The freezing effect wore off and he saw Taurus Fire running towards him and he started to run as fast as he could.

"Cancer I'm starting to slow down" Taurus Fire said

"Don't worry; I'll transfer you a battle card. Battle card predetion Jet attack."

Taurus got a huge burst of speed and rammed Mega Man in the back sending him forward at a speed an EM being would consider unbelievable. He finally got to the bomb and Cancer Bubble detonated it causing a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared Mega Man was nowhere to be found.

"He…He's gone. HE'S FINALLY GONE!!!!!" Cancer Bubble Cheered

Mega Man's friends just stood there. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Harp Note fell to her knees and cried. Gemini W and B fell as well but their faces still had a look of shock. Tundra Freeze just stood there and forced out one word "No."

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Geo's P.O.V

"What happened?" I thought

My whole body was sore and I felt like an anvil had landed on my head.

"Geo get up." A voice said to me

I tried to reply but my words came out as grunts.

"Geo wake up!" The voice said loudly

I kept trying to reply but no words just grunts. I was able to open my eyes half way but they immediately slammed shut

"C'mon Geo I know you can here me."

I snapped my eyes open and I saw no one around me. I put on my visualizer and I saw Omega-Xis floating in front of me.

"Good thing you're awake I was getting worried." Mega said

"W-where are we." I asked still not fully awake

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

I looked around at our surroundings. It was a beautiful forest full of tall trees, soft green grass, and bright color flowers.

"Well it's obvious we're in a forest, but the real question is how did we get here."

"It was that damn bomb that Cancer setup. It blew us halfway across the world!"

"Say what now?"

"Well when you got knocked out by the blast it threw us across two bodies of water, a country, and a long field of grass."

"Well we'd better get out of here."

"Yep" I said

EM wave change!!

Geo!

On Air!!

But nothing happened.

"What the…" We both said

EM wave change!!

Geo!

On Air!!

"What the hell is going on here?" Mega asked

I looked up into the sky and my jaw dropped.

"Geo you alright?" He asked but I gave no response

All I did was point upwards and that was all the response he needed.

"W-w-where are the wave roads?" He asked me

That explained why we couldn't wave change. We needed waves in order to pull it off. But if we couldn't wave change we couldn't get home.

"We're dead." I said feeling a wave of depression wash over me

"We are not dead."

I turned to him with tears filling my eyes and said "You may not be but I sure as hell am, I'm thousands of miles away from home, my only option is to walk, and even if I could walk home what about food and water? I AM DEAD!"

I buried my face and cried for what seemed like an eternity. I finally stopped when I heard Mega say "I won't let you die."

I looked at him still with burning tears coming from my eyes and he said "I will not let a friend die on me."

When he said that I felt the tears coming to an end I wiped the remaining tears away and said "Thanks Mega that helped."

"Hey what your backpack, do you have anything that might help?"

I unzipped my pack and poured everything out. I had five pens, three pencils, some text books, a few sheets of paper, and my lunchbox. I held up the lunchbox and said "At least I have some food."

I put the lunchbox back in my pack and left everything else behind. I took a deep breath and said "I better get going."

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Echo Ridge)

Pat's P.O.V

I had just got home from school and I felt miserable so I thought some TV would help. When I turned it on it was the news.

"The search is still on for ten year old Geo Stelar who went missing yesterday." The news anchorman said

"Damn morons." I said "He's already dead."

I felt myself starting to tear up so I turned the TV off and left the house.

"Maybe I'll see how Eddie's holding up."

EM wave change!!

Pat!

On air!!

I traveled the wave roads to Eddie's house. I pulsed out to find myself outside Geo's house, I looked in the window to see Geo's mom sobbing with her face buried in her hands. I felt myself beginning to cry so I quickly looked away and ran to Eddie's door and knocked. Eddie's brother Collin shortly opened the door.

"Hi Collin is Eddie home?" I asked

"Yeah but he's really depressed, all he does is sit in front of the TV and cry." He said

"Please come in."

I walked in and smelled a foul stench in the air.

"Ugh what's that smell?"

"That's Eddie, he also stopped bathing."

"Wow, he's really taking this hard."

I walked into the living room to find Eddie slumping in a chair in front of the TV.

"Hey Eddie how's it going."

He looked at me with a blank emotionless look and said "I want to be alone."

"C'mon man, let's go do something."

"Unless it's a séance to bring Geo back from the dead I'm not interested."

"Well we can't do that so what's your second choice" I said using a fake cheerful tone

"Kicking you out of my house."

"Come on Eddie, do you really think Geo would want to sit here moping."

He got up from the chair with a furious look and yelled "GEO WANTS TO BE ALIVE!!!"

"I know that but Geo also wants his friends to be happy."

Tears started to pour from his eyes as he said "How can I be happy when my best friend is dead."

He hugged me as he still cried.

"It should have been me!" Eddie yelled

I couldn't hold back my tears so I started to cry as I returned the hug. Collin walked into the room and saw us.

"Aw man. This is one of those gay friendship moments isn't it?"

We immediately stopped and Eddie said "You'd feel the same if one of your friends died."

"We never speak of this again." I said feeling really embarrassed

"Agreed" Everyone said

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Geo's P.O.V

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!! HELP!!!" I yelled as I ran through the forest

I had to keep running. If I slowed down for even a second I would be eaten alive by the wolves that were chasing me. They were attracted by the damn smell of my lunchbox.

"Why did your mom pick today to give you a turkey sandwich?" Mega yelled as he ran beside me

I needed to get rid of the wolves but I had to make a tough choice. Either I keep the box and get eaten or I get rid of it and live long enough to starve to death.

"Geo stop daydreaming!"

I came to a decision. I turned around and threw the box at them shouting "Here's your food you beasts from hell!"

Two of the wolves stopped to eat the food but the box hit the other one making him mad and he ran towards me.

"Damn my terrible aim." I said and I started to run again

My legs were starting to ache and I could hear the wolf's steps coming closer. I put my hands together, closed my eyes, and started to pray.

"I need a miracle, I need a miracle, I need a DAMN MIRACLE!!"

I opened my eyes and saw a small river in front of me and I got an idea. "If I could get across there I could get away."

I picked up speed and got ready to jump across but my foot hit a rock making me tumble over hitting my head. Everything went black and I fell in the river.

Omega-Xis P.O.V.

Geo went under the water and I expected him to resurface but he didn't. I kept saying he was fine but I went under to find him. I saw him on the river floor and I went inside his transer to pull him up. It took me two minutes to drag him onto the shore.

"Please don't be dead." I kept saying

I got out of the transer and put my head next to his chest and I couldn't here a heartbeat. I got back inside his transer and made him punch himself in the chest as I shouted "LIVE, LIVE DAMN IT, LIVE!!!!"

I heard him cough up water and his eyes opened.

"Omega-Xis what happened?" Geo asked wearily

I let out a sigh of relief and said "I'll tell you later."

(A few hours later)

Regular P.O.V.

Mega was relieved that Geo was safe but he was also concerned. Geo looked like he was deep in thought but Mega didn't want to disturb him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh Geo you okay?" Mega asked

"I'm okay, I'm just mad that those dumb wolves got my food. I need to find a way to defend myself out here."

"The only way we can defend ourselves is in Mega Man form and since there are no wave roads we are royally screwed."

He was still thinking with his eyes wandering. His eyes rested onto a tree and he was struck by inspiration.

"I'll make a weapon out of the limbs in that tree!" He said as he started climbing

"Geo get down your going to break your neck."

Geo climbed until he found a sturdy branch. He hung onto another branch and kicked at the branch under him to knock it down. It was too strong so he positioned himself until he was above the selected branch and he let himself fall. His weight broke the limb and it came falling down along with Geo.

"You know in retrospect that probably wasn't such a good idea." Geo said

"Ya think." Mega said

After he recovered from the fall he studied the limb wondering what to do with it.

"Uh Geo even if you could make a weapon out of this you're gonna need some sort of knife to carve it."

He hated to admit it but Mega was right. He had nothing.

"Maybe I could you use a rock….no that's stupid."

Geo then saw something floating in the river he walked closer to it and saw that it was his lunchbox. He grabbed it before it got away and an idea struck him.

"I can use the metal from my lunchbox to make a knife!"

He pried off one of the box's lids and folded it into a triangle shape. He fastened it to another limb and tied it on with one of his shoelaces.

"It looks like a three year old made it." Mega said

"Shut up!"

He sat down near the limb and went to work. The knife may have looked like crap but it worked well. He carved it into a bow and used his other shoelace for the string.

"I've always wanted to do this." Geo said smiling

He carved a stick into an arrow and got ready to fire. He pulled the arrow back and the bow snapped sending splinters into him just under his eyes.

"OW, DAMN THAT HURT SO MUCH!!"

He pulled the splinters out and got started on another bow, this time he made it thicker. He pulled it back but he had a hard time so he pulled really hard. It snapped again and it whacked him in between the eyes.

"OUUUUCH!!"

He finished the third one and pulled the arrow back and this time the arrow flew a great distance.

"Perfect" Geo said smiling

Please reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Geo's P.O.V.

I was ready for my first hunt. I decide to go for small game like squirrels or rabbits, just to get a little practice. It took me a while but I found a squirrel up in a tree. I raised my bow up and pulled the arrow back. I was ready to fire but something stopped me, I had the perfect shot but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"C'mon Geo, it's just a squirrel. Take the dang shot" I thought

My hands started to tremble and I lowered the bow and walked away. I came back to camp and Mega asked "Hey where's your dinner?"

"I couldn't kill the darn squirrel."

I sat down feeling defeated but I heard a splash. I looked at the river and fish were jumping. I got my bow ready and aimed it at the river. I fired the arrow and hit the fish directly. I plucked my prize from the water and I cheered in victory.

"Impressive." Mega said

I quickly started a fire a cooked the fish. When it was done I ate it quickly ignoring the burns on my mouth the fish caused. I was full and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

(The next morning)

Omega-Xis P.O.V.

I came out of Geo's transer after a good night's sleep and I saw him carving something with his crude knife.

"Did your bow break again?" I asked

"No I'm just making another weapon, this time it's a lance." Geo said putting the knife away

I yawned and was about to go to sleep but Geo said "Oh no you don't we need to keep moving."

I groaned and reluctantly followed him. We finally came out of the forest and saw a large field of grass that seems to stretch on forever.

"Oh crap." we both said

Geo immediately started walking with me not far behind. Geo was only walking for a short time and he was sweating up a storm so he took of his red jacket and tied it around his waist.

"I wonder how everyone in Echo Ridge is doing."

(Echo Ridge)

Cancer Bubble and the rest of them were planning there attack on the city.

"We have destroyed Mega Man and now we will destroy this entire city!" Cancer Bubble yelled

"Without Mega Man the city is doomed." Wolf Woods said

"We need to finish this place off quickly." Crown Thunder

"I couldn't agree more but we need to be cautious or else this will blow up in our faces."

Everyone turned to Taurus with shocked looks on their faces.

"That actually made sense." Cancer said

"Since when do you have a brain?" Wolf asked

"Shut up! Even I have smart moments."

"Okay mister smart guy, how do we proceed?"

"Simple, we call for help and don't worry I already took care of it."

The door to their headquarters opened and Samurai Slash and Scorpio Sting walked in. Everyone stood up and saluted them.

"At ease soldiers."

They lowered their hands and sat down.

"It has come to my attention that you have defeated the wave human Mega Man. Very good very good indeed but we are far from victory. We need to destroy the rest of them."

"Yes sir." Everyone but Samurai said

"We'll start off with Tundra Freeze and Gemini Spark. They are the most troublesome."

"Yes sir." They said again

(Later)

Pat was walking through the junkyard of Dream Island looking for someone.

"Hello is anyone here? I got your E-mail."

Scorpio and Samurai jumped down from the wave roads and landed behind Pat.

"Hello Gemini Spark." Scorpio said

"Aw crap, you guys used the fake E-mail trap. I can't believe I fell for that!" Pat yelled

They charged at him with their weapons ready.

EM wave change!!

Pat!

On air!!

He appeared on the roads but with them right in front of him.

"Damn you guys are fast." Gemini B

Samurai Slash dashed forward and knocked both Gemini's in separate directions.

"Keep them separated!" Scorpio yelled

Scorpio fired poison needles out of his pincers hitting Gemini W directly. Scorpio quickly struck him with his tail. Gemini B tried to help but Samurai punched him sending him flying.

"I pictured you being stronger."

Gemini W tried to move and attack but nothing worked.

"You might as well stop; the needles that hit you contained a special paralyzing poison."

(Meanwhile)

Every time Gemini B tried to attack Samurai knocked him down.

"This sucks so badly." He thought

Samurai Slash raised his blade in the air and pierced it through Gemini B's stomach.

"Damn it." He said as his sight went black

(Meanwhile)

Gemini W was still paralyzed and Scorpio Sting was ready to make the final strike.

"Before I finish you off may I ask you a question."

"Up yours you stupid bug!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Why is there two of you when you wave change?"

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder and the other guy is Rey."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Goodbye."

He raised his tail in the air and struck Gemini W in between the eyes knocking him out cold.

(Later)

Pat woke up hours later with a splitting headache.

"What the hell happened?"

Pat sat up and felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down a saw a rip in his shirt with blood around it. He saw he was in a cage and he heard a groaning noise coming from nearby. He saw Gemini in a cage made of EM waves.

"Gemini!"

Pat grabbed the bars of his cage and a shock was sent through his body throwing him back.

"It looks like I'm gonna be here a while."

(Meanwhile wherever Geo is)

"I'm sure everyone's doing fine." Mega said

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Time Square)

Eddie and Sonia were in the mall and Eddie was breaking his back carrying shopping bags.

"Everything hurts." Eddie struggled to say

"Pick up the pace Eddie, Geo never complained." Sonia said

"He was probably buried so deep under these bags you couldn't hear him. Why the heck did I agree to do this?"

Little did they know Cancer Bubble was watching them from the wave roads. He jumped down and said "Prepare to face the power of the all powerful Cancer Bubble!"

They looked at Cancer and walked right past him.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!!!" He yelled

"Shut up already." Both of them said

"That's it, BOOMERANG CUTTER!!"

Cancer Bubble's claws fired out and hit Eddie and Sonia. They got up with enraged looks and Sonia said "Okay now I'm angry."

EM wave change!!

Sonia!

On Air!!

EM wave change!

Eddie!!

On Air!!

Cancer Bubble hit them with a tidal wave as soon as the changed but Harp Note fired out shock notes, all of them making contact. Cancer was knocked out easily by the attack.

"We're tired of you wasting our time!" Harp Note yelled

He tried to get back up but Tundra Freeze knocked him down with a tundra arrow.

"This guy is getting really annoying" Tundra Freeze said

Cancer got up and oddly he was smiling. They gave him a weird look and got ready to attack again.

"Why don't you just stay down?" Sonia said about to attack

Cancer pointed upward, when they looked up they saw Wolf Woods falling towards them. It was too late to dodge, Wolf's claws slashed their backs and they let out screams of pain. Tundra Freeze turned to him but was knocked away by Taurus Fire's ox tackle.

"TUNDRA ARROW!!" He yelled

"FIRE BREATH!!"

The attack melted the ice and hit Tundra Freeze dead on. Taurus charged and punched Tundra Freeze.

"Ouch." He said before going out of wave form

Harp Note tried to help him but she was cornered by Crown Thunder and Queen Ophiuchus.

"Snake Legion!!"

"Fall Thunder!!"

Both the attacks hit and she got knocked into a building. She looked up and Wolf Woods was looking down at her with an insane grin.

"Wide Claw." He said

The claws made contact and pain surged through her body. Her sight then went black.

"We finally beat them!" Cancer Bubble cheered

"Now we can conquer the world without their interference!" Crown thunder yelled

"No." Wolf said "We need to get rid of the other two. Blitz and Knight Lance."

(Somewhere in New York)

Tony was walking in the streets while typing in his transer.

"We need to be at the courthouse at 3:30 for the trial." Tony said to his transer

"I wish we didn't have to go there all the time, it's so boring." A voice said from his transer

"Knight stop complaining, you knew what to expect when I went to law school."

"Well sorry…..LOOK OUT!" Knight yelled

He ducked down as a blade almost sliced his neck. He looked at the attacker to find Samurai Slash.

"So, you've come for another beating." Tony said smirking

EM wave change!!

Tony!

On Air!!

He appeared on the wave roads as Knight Lance and blocked the barrage of sword attacks that Samurai sent out.

"Is that all you got?"

He rammed his lance into Samurai's stomach and smashed his shield into his face.

"This is too easy."

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell to his knees. Scorpio Sting walked out from behind him and said "You should know by now that when it's a fight with us it's never easy."

Scorpio slowly wrapped his tail around Knight Lance's neck.

"I'm in a reasonable mood today, so I will give you a choice. Either you come along peacefully or I snap your neck."

"I hate you so much."

"Didn't hurt me when my mother said it, doesn't hurt me when you say it."

"STUPID BUG!!"

Samurai Slash punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

"I would have preferred me snapping his neck but that works too."

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Geo's P.O.V.

I had been walking for hours and the heat was brutal. Sometimes it got so bad I started to hallucinate, a few minutes ago I thought Omega-Xis was a talking ice cream sundae. I even tried to eat him. 

"I can't take this heat." I said

"C'mon Geo you need to be tough in these situations."

I suddenly collapsed onto the ground drowned in sweat.

"GEO!" Omega yelled

He got inside my transer and made me slap myself in the face, trying to wake me up.

"Geo get up now."

"But granny I don't want to swim in the lake, the leeches will get me."

"Geo this is not the time to talk about your crazy granny, GET UP!"

I wanted to get up but my overheated body wouldn't let me. I stopped fighting it and let myself slip into a deep sleep. When sleep came two shadows loomed over me.

"You think he's dead?" one of them said

"Nah, he's still breathing." The other one said

"We need to help him, you grab his feet."

"You're too nice do you know that." 

"Shut up, this guy's probably dieing."

The two people picked me up and carried me to who knows where. 

(Several hours later)

I woke up in a daze. I expected the sun to be beating down on me but it was surprisingly cool. I sat up and saw I was in a house that looked like it was carved from rock.

"So you're finally awake." A voice said

I swung my head to where the voice came from and I saw a small blonde haired boy that was probably 8 or 7 looking at me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Carlos. My brother and I found you outside our village. By the way what's your name?"

"Geo and thanks for your help but I need to go."

I walked to the entrance of the house but a boy with fiery red hair and an angry look that scared the crap out of me was in my way.

"You need to rest." The boy said sternly 

"Uh okay." I said nervously 

I sat back down and Carlos handed me a stone bowl with water in it and told me to drink. I immediately gulped it down and asked for more. I did that over and over until my stomach bulged. 

"Thank you for the water but I really need to get going."

"I'm afraid that is impossible. The gate to our village only opens once a day." The red haired boy said

"Okay so I'll climb over it, how big can a gate possibly be?"

"Go outside and you will see why you can't leave." Carlos said

I exited the house and saw the village. All the houses were made of stone and most of the people had red hair and were giving me weird looks. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until I looked up. The village was inside a mountain.

"Now I understand why I can't leave…..why the hell are you guys living in a mountain?"

"Nobody knows how our ancestors got here." Carlos said walking out 

People were still giving me weird looks as they all walked by.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"It is because you are an outsider." The red haired boy said

"Gregory don't be mean."

"Um if I could interrupt for a second. I'm wondering…..when exactly does the gate open?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." Gregory said

"Okay good, now where is the gate?"

They both pointed upward.

"The entrance is at the top of the mountain….THAT IS JUST PERFECT! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPOSSED TO GET UP THERE!" I said angrily

"There is a tower that leads to the top." Carlos said

"Oh well that's good. How do we get to the tower?"

"We need to go through a forest and that's pretty much it. But if we want to get to the gate opening in time, we need to camp out at the tower." Gregory said

"Until then we can show you the rest of our village." Carlos said pulling my arm

I started walking with them but then something hit me. Where was Omega-Xis?

"OMEGA-XIS!"

They turned to me and asked "Who?"

I immediately put on my visualizer and started to run, yelling his name and looking around for him. I was going to stop but then I heard his voice calling me. At first I couldn't tell where it was but then I saw a crowd of people gathered around something, I got closer to the crowd and could Omega's head.

"Don't worry, I'm coming buddy." I said pushing through the people. 

"Geo help! These people are insane." Omega-Xis yelled

I pushed everyone out of the way and finally got to him.

"Are you alright?"

Just then some guy slapped me in the back of head and said "You must pay your respects before talking to our God."

"God?"

The man pointed to a statue and it looked exactly like Omega-Xis.

"Holy crap."

The wan slapped me again and yelled "How dare you use such language in front of a God."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT? Also this guy is no God."

The man punched me and I went down.

"Oh my God, are you okay." Mega asked

"I'm okay, that actually hurt a lot less than you'd think." I said getting up

I turned around a punched the man out.

"Take that jackass! You're right these people are wacko."

"I know I'm amazing but I'm no God."

"Shut up."

Everyone around us gasped after I said that and got angry.

"I think you just pissed off the entire village. NOW!"

We started running as fast as we could with the villagers behind us. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of this one.

Please Reveiw


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Geo's P.O.V.

I was still running with the townspeople behind me. Omega-Xis kept telling me to run faster but my legs couldn't take it.

"My legs feel like they're on fire!" I yelled

"Come on Geo you need to keep going or they'll kill you." Mega said

"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?"

I heard the villagers coming closer so I went faster. I was going so fast that everything around me was a blur. I had no idea where I was until I hit the statue. My face slammed into a stone surface and something warm started to pour down my face.

"Ouch." I said while lying on the ground

I felt my face and I was bleeding. My entire hand was soaked in blood.

"Good thing I'm not one of those people that faint at the sight of blood, because there's a lot of it here."

I stood up and was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. I looked up at the thing I hit, it was a statue, I expected it to look like Omega-Xis but it was a sword standing on the tip of the blade.

"Is a sword their God too?"

Something strange happened; I started to reach for the sword. I tried to pull away but it was like I had no control over my body. When I almost had it Omega-Xis grabbed my arm and said "We need to move!"

"Omega-Xis are you touching my arm?" I asked

Omega-Xis realized he was touching my arm.

"Am I dreaming?" 

"Hold on, let me test it." I said then I punched him hard

"OW, what the hell man!"

"That's for all the embarrassing moments you put me through you ass!"

We started running again and we found a large cave and we ran inside.

"Thank goodness we found this place." I said sitting down to rest my legs

I laid my hand down and felt something cold and metallic. I lifted it up to see it was a giant chain.

"What could be in here that needs to be chained up with these?"

"I don't think we want to know."

I grew curious and started to follow the chains, again I had no control over my body, even though Omega-Xis was yelling at me to stop I still kept walking. Eventually my foot stepped on something soft, I felt the ground and found a bird feather but this one was weird, it was almost as tall as me.

"Okay I'm scared now."

Suddenly I heard slow, deep, breathing. A chill was sent down my spine and I felt more scared than I ever have been. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't work. Instead I turned around and saw a large silhouette on the walls of the cave. It moved up and down with each deep breath.

"Geo I really think we should leave."

"I can't move."

The breathing stopped and I heard loud steps. I felt something staring at me and I heard the breaths again. I looked up to see two large yellow eyes staring down at me. I tried to scream by only wheezing sounds and coughs came out. Finally I was able to force one out

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I ran

I heard the figure chasing after me. I thought for sure I was going to die when I heard the figure's chains broke but luckily I got out of the cave and ducked down. Just then an enormous bird flew out of the cave and let out a loud screech.

"That thing's bigger than Andromeda!" I yelled 

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"We just unleashed it on the entire village!"

"Maybe it's a friendly giant bird."

Suddenly loud crashes and screams could be heard far away.

"Yeah and maybe I'm a monkey's uncle."

I got up and said "We need to help them!"

"Why, they tried to kill you."

"It's what the good guys do; they help people no matter what."

"You humans are retarded."

I started running to the village but then realized, How the hell am I gonna fight that bird?

"I can't wave change so how am I gonna do this?"

I thought for a while and thought of the sword in the forest. Then I wondered why I thought of the sword.

"Well it's better than nothing."

I ran to the place I found the sword and I reached for it. I grabbed the handle and my body felt weird. Me holding the sword somehow felt right. I pulled it off the statue and continued to run.

(Later)

I got back to the village and I saw the bird. It had cornered Carlos and Gregory and Gregory was trying to fend off the beast with a sword of his own. I picked up a rock and threw it at the beast's head.

"HEY, TWEETY OVER HERE!" I yelled

I got the birds attention and threw another rock. It started to charge at me so I held the sword out. I wanted to attack but I was too scared.

"This would be so much easier if I was Mega Man."

One of the bird's wings rammed me and I was carried into the sky.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time to mention that I have a fear of heights."

"Damn, this sucks so badly!" Mega said 

The bird thrashed it's wings trying to throw me off.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

I reached into my pocket and found my knife. I stabbed the beast in the wing. It let out another loud screech and thrashed even more. The bird threw me off and I was sent falling into a tree and I hit every branch on the way down. I screamed as pain erupted in my body, I knew I had broken a few bones.

"Damn…..Bird."

I managed to get up but the bird was already attacking again it came by and its beak pierced me and propelled through three trees. I got onto my hands and knees and coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Come and get me." I said getting up and pulling the sword out

The bird flew at me going full speed but before it hit me again I fell onto my back. The bird missed and flew over me but before it got away, I thrusted the blade upward into the bird and it tore a long bloody gash in the flesh. Its blood poured onto me and the bird fell down obviously dead. 

"I hope you have a good time in hell birdbrain." I said

I tried to limp back to the village but my body hurt too much. I needed to rest, so I laid down in a soft patch of grass and drifted of to sleep.

Please Reveiw


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Geo's P.O.V.

I woke up from my sleep and found myself inside the stone house again. My whole body ached from the fight, I was bandaged up and wearing an animal skin cast on my arm.

"I hate birds." I said

I got up and walked out of the house. Cheering suddenly erupted from the crowd of people around me.

"You are a hero!" Carlos said running out of the crowd

"If I had a zenny for every time I heard that I'd be rich."

"We're holding a ceremony today, in celebration of your great heroics." Carlos said

I looked into the crowd to find Gregory. I soon found him and he gave me a look full of hatred. The look sent a chill down my spine so I turned away.

(Later)

The celebration came at night and it was awesome! There was a large bonfire, music, strange dancing, and those crazy people that thought Omega-Xis was a God were asking him for divine advice.

"This is so cool." I said

Then an elderly man came out and everyone grew silent.

"Geo Stelar please come to me. "The old man asked

Everyone looked at Omega-Xis and I as we walked to the elderly. When I got to him he gave me a big hug and said "Let me be the first to say thank you for protecting our village from the giant bird demon. We are forever in your debt"

"I'm a hero it's what I do."

"Please except these gifts as tokens of our thanks"

First the old man held out a bow and arrows.

"These arrows are made of the strongest metal and wood found in our village and are guaranteed to never break."

"Thank you." I said taking the bow and arrows

"Next we give you our greatest symbol of good luck."

A man came by with a cage with a monkey in it. He opened it and the monkey crawled onto my head.

"A monkey?"

"The monkey is a sacred animal in our village."

"I wonder how mom is gonna react to this?" I thought

Next two men carried a stone box in. They opened it a pulled out a suit made out of animal hide.

"This suit was worn by the first warrior that faced the bird demon."

"No offense but this thing smells like a rotting moose."

Everyone gave me an odd look and started laughing

"I think I missed the joke." Mega said

The old man stopped laughing long enough to say "A hero and a comedian, we've got a winner here."

After all the laughing they brought out the next gift. It was the sword I used against the bird except it was in a leather sheath.

"As you protected our village from danger this sword help you protect your home from danger."

I was about to grab the sword but then…..

"NO!!" Someone yelled from the crowd

We all looked where the voice came from to find Gregory.

"Elder, he is an outside. You can't give him the sword!" He yelled

"Gregory! Cease this insolence, you have shamed us all!"

Gregory drew a knife from his pocket and threw it at me. There was no time to dodge so I to the sword from its sheath and blocked the knife. It sent it back at him and it cut Gregory's cheek.

"Damn you outsider scum!" He yelled in pain

He picked up the knife and charged at me. He tried to stab me but I dodged at the nick of time and punched him in between the eyes. He was then carried away by the guards.

"I was supposed to be the village hero! Not some worthless outsider, I will kill you!!"

"I am terribly sorry, please forgive his behavior."

"It's okay." I lied

(The next morning)

Carlos and I were walking up to the tower that leads to the top of the mountain and the monkey was sleeping on my head.

"Okay how's this gonna work?"

"There's a spiral staircase inside. We'd better get going if we're going to get to the top in time."

(Three hours later)

Carlos and the monkey emerged from the staircase and I soon followed but I was panting and gasping for air.

"Oxygen! I…..need….oxygen. How….much time….is left?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Good, cause I need a break. How do you do this?"

"You get used to it after a while."

"Well thank God I'm not gonna be hear long enough to get used to it."

"I'm going to miss you Geo."

"Don't worry I'll come back a visit."

Suddenly there was a loud ear shattering noise, the monkey was freaking out and shrieking. The peak of the mountain split in two and folded back. I finally saw the blue sky again.

"That was really cool but there is a large gap from here to the path going down the mountain…..so how am I gonna get there?"

"Pull that lever over there." He said pointing

I grabbed the rusty lever and pulled, at first it wouldn't give but a few hard tugs and it went down.

"How was that going to help?"

Suddenly a stone bridge rose up and sealed the gap.

"How long does that stay up?"

"Two hours but this was made thousands of years ago so…..it could still be two hour or two minutes."

"Holy crap, I gotta go." I said about to run

"Wait before you go, take this." He said holing a burlap sack

"What's in it?"

"It's a day or two worth of food."

"Thank you, see ya later." I said running across the bridge with the monkey following close behind

The monkey and I reached the other side of the bridge and the bridge finally fell.

"How long was that?"

"I'd say around two and a half minutes."

"Well he was close. Let's go!"

I soon found myself at a tree limb with a long metal rope and a harness attached to it.

"This must be how they get up and down the mountain."

"Geo don't even think about it. That thing isn't safe." Mega said

"Omega-Xis, this is the only way, if I try to walk down it will take way too long."

I slipped into the harness and hooked it up to the rope.

"Geronimo!" I yelled as I jumped

I was going down fast. So fast that the feeling you get when you fall went away in two seconds.

"HOLY CRAP!!" I yelled

In ten minutes I was almost at the bottom when the rope snapped. I came tumbling down the rest of the way. The rocks were jabbing me and tearing my clothes and when I got to the bottom I said "Why does all the pain happen to me?"

I got up and looked at my clothes, they were torn and dirty.

"Maybe I should change into that animal skin suit they gave me. Please turn around."

Mega turned around and covered his eyes as I changed.

"This suit is surprisingly comfortable. And even though it's really hot out it feels cool under here, even with the hood."

"I can hardly tell who I'm looking at; the suit covers most of your face."

The monkey hoped on my head and started shrieking and doing flips.

"We need to come up with a name for this guy."

"Maybe we should call Reggie since he kind of reminds me of your uncle Reggie."

"You're only saying that because Uncle Reggie is really hairy and yells a lot……wow now I see the resemblance. Reggie it is!"

I started walking and after a mile I came across a road.

"OH MY GOD!! A road! A road means people, people means a phone, a phone means I can get help!! Things are finally going my way."

Suddenly a car rammed me and I went down hard.

"Why me!" I said

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pat charged at the cage door and got shocked again.

"DAMN IT LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" He yelled

"Pat will you stop that already?" Eddie said

"I'm Rey!"

"That explains why you keep stupidly running at the door."

"Shut up you damn hippie." Rey yelled

"Just because I'm a vegetarian that doesn't mean I'm a hippie!" Eddie yelled getting up

"HIPPIE!"

Eddie jumped at Rey and they started punching each other. Sonia got tired of their bickering and whacked them in their heads with her guitar.

"OW!! Damn it you hit hard." Rey said tearing up

Pat took control and said "Sonia don't hit so hard. Just because Rey's in control doesn't mean I can't feel his pain."

"You need to learn to control him." Sonia said

"I would if I could but I can't. Also I think Eddie's unconscious."

"Why is nothing working out for us?" Sonia said miserably

"It's not as bad as it could be. We could be dead." Eddie said

Cancer Bubble walked in and said "It turns out we're gonna have to kill you guys after we take over the town."

"DAMN IT!!" They all yelled

"But first, Sonia could you sign my head. I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!"

Sonia hit the crab with her guitar and he went down.

"Thank you so much." Eddie and Pat said

Cancer got up and said "Okay just for that, the hippie's gonna die slowly!"

"This sucks." Eddie said as Cancer left the room

Wolf Woods came into the room carrying Tony by his shirt collar. He threw him inside and Eddie rushed to his side.

"Are you okay bro?"

"I'm getting to old for this." Tony said chuckling

"Where's Collin?"

"I don't know, I didn't see him with them."

(Eddie's House)

Collin ran out of the house laughing. His grandfather Philip soon followed.

"Collin give me back my dentures!" Philip yelled

"Catch me if you can grandpa!"

He was about to run down an alley when a large hand picked him up.

"Hey, let me go!" Collin yelled

He struggled to turn around and found Samurai slash.

"Uh-oh."

Collin opened his transer and said….

EM wave change!

Collin!!

On Air!

Collin appeared as Blitz and got his handguns ready.

"Let's get this party started." Blitz said

Samurai tried to stab Blitz but he dodged and fired two shots. The shots did nothing so Samurai threw his sword at him. The sword missed by a long shot, Blitz front flipped over samurai and started running.

"Later alligator!"

Samurai Slash quickly started to follow.

"You can't catch me!"

Just when Blitz thought he was safe he felt a sharp pain in his side and he fell down. Scorpio Sting walked toward him with a smirk on his face.

"I should've known you'd be here."

"Now that you're out of the way there is no one left to stop us. Samurai pick him up."

Samurai Slash nodded and reached for me.

"Hold on, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Scorpio said getting frustrated

"Why are you Samurai Slash always together?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DARN BUISNESS!!"

"Well excuse me for being curious."

Samurai grabbed Blitz by the ankle and they carried him back to their HQ.

(Later)

Samurai Slash tossed Collin into the cage and Scorpio closed it.

"Big jerks!" He said

"I'm going to kill you for hurting my little brother!" Tony yelled

"Enjoy the little time you have left." Scorpio said

"At least we'll see Geo again after we die." Eddie said

"I can't believe they won, the bad guys never win. This isn't fair!" Pat yelled

Pat buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

"Everyone is going to be killed and there's nothing we cane do about it!" Sonia yelled falling to her knees

"We need a miracle now." Collin said

(Meanwhile)

Geo's P.O.V.

A man got out of the car that hit me. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was a heavy man with a red cap.

"Don't work kid I'm gonna help you." The man said with a southern accent

The man picked me up and put me in the backseat of his car driving off very fast. The ride lasted for an hour before we came to a stop, the man picked me up and carried me to what looked like a house but my vision was still blurry so I couldn't tell. He set me down on something soft and he ran somewhere to get help.

"Martha, we got us some trouble here." The man yelled

I soon heard a woman's voice yell "Damn it Robbie, you better not have brought home those bikers again!"

The woman who I thought was Martha walked down a hallway and saw me.

"Robbie what'd you do to this poor boy?"

"He was standin in the middle of the road and I tried to stop the truck but it was too late. Don't worry he ain't dead, at least I don't think he is." Robbie said

Martha knelt down beside me and said "Don't worry we're gonna help you."

She picked up a phone and dialed a number, I suddenly felt an overwhelming pain in my side. It hurt so bad that I passed out.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Geo's P.O.V.

The pain finally subsided and I woke up from my sleep. I saw that I was in a hospital bed. I opened my transer and Omega-Xis sleeping.

"I missed you too Lyra." He said still asleep

I laughed a little when he said that, I looked around the room and I saw many other beds with many people in them. I got up and took a look at them; almost everyone there had knife wounds.

"I feel so unsafe right now." I said

I immediately walked back to my bed but then I noticed a skinny woman with brown hair sleeping in the chair next to my bed.

"You must be Martha."

Martha's eyes opened and she looked at me.

"Oh thank goodness you're not dead!" she said hugging me

"I have personal space issues, please stop hugging me."

Omega-Xis came out of the transer and saw me.

"Normally I'd give you props on finally getting a girl but isn't she a little old for you?" he said laughing

I mouthed the words shut up to him and he still kept laughing.

"Please let go of me."

She finally released me and apologized for her husband running me over. Actually she couldn't stop apologizing.

"For the last time, I forgive him! Please stop apologizing!"

A with a short beard and a large gut walked in. I knew this guy was Robbie because he had a red cap.

"The boy's finally awake. Sorry I ran you over." Robbie said

"It's okay; it wasn't the first time I was run over."

They gasped when I finished my sentence but I said "No it's okay, the first time was when I was five and it was a remote controlled car."

They gave me an odd look and Robbie said "Come on we'll take you back to our home."

I started walking when I realized Reggie wasn't with me.

"Where's Reggie!" I yelled

"Who?" They both asked

"Where's my monkey…….wow that felt weird to say."

"We were about to ask about him, don't worry my son Donny is looking after him.

I let out a sigh of relief and felt much better. When we left the room I saw even more people with knife wounds and some people looked like they were beaten severely.

"What happened to these people?"

"Some psycho came into town looking for someone and when we said we didn't know who he was talking about, he did this."

"One man did all this?"

"No, it wasn't a man it was a kid. And believe it or not, all this happened today."

"It couldn't be." I thought

"If you don't mind me asking, what did this kid look like?"

"I've never seen him but I heard a police description. He has red hair and always an angry look on his face."

"OH HELL!!" I screamed in my mind

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh……just curious."

We got to their truck and I saw the dent in the front that I made. I was surprised that I wasn't dead; I didn't even have any broken bones.

"I am one of the luckiest kids on earth." I thought

The drive to their home didn't take long but it was really uncomfortable because the roads were nothing but rocks. When I got out I couldn't stop shaking.

"Get down from there you rat!" I heard someone yelled from the backyard

I ran to were the voice came from and I saw a kid wearing a straw hat yelling at Reggie in a tree. Soon I heard Reggie shriek and throw an acorn at the kid.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The kid yelled

I walked toward him as he and Reggie still went at it. He turned around and when he saw me he yelled "Control your stupid monkey!"

"Um….come here Reggie." I said expecting him to ignore me

Surprisingly Reggie obeyed me and jumped off the tree and onto my shoulder.

"Good boy." I said scratching Reggie's neck

"That monkey is nothing but trouble."

"You must be Donny."

"You must be the kid my dad ran over. What were you doing out there anyway, nobody lives out there."

"It's a long, painful, life threatening story."

"I've got time."

**(Hours later)**

"So you are a kid that can fuse with electro magnet aliens to become a guy called Mega Man that continuously saves the world and one day during a fight one of your enemies used a bomb to destroy you but instead it threw you thousands of miles from home. So now you have to walk back and on your way you met an ancient civilization of people that live inside a mountain then when they mistook your friend for their God they got mad and tried to kill you. But you lost them in a cave where an a bird demon has lived for who knows how long escaped and you killed it with a sword then they gave you the sword as a gift but this guy named Gregory went crazy and tried to kill you and now you think he's here and going to try to kill you again?"

"That's it exactly."

"ARE YOU A MENTAL PATIENT!!"

"No, and if you want proof put these on." I said tossing him my visualizer

He put them on and could see Omega-Xis.

"Yo." Mega said

"AAAAAH, GHOST!!" Donny said running

"He took that better than most people do." Mega said

"Yep."

**Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Normal P.O.V

Donny finally stopped screaming and he got used to Omega-Xis

"So, what's your home planet like?" Donny asked

"Destroyed." Mega said

"Wow that must suck big time."

"It does."

"Okay let's talk about something else." Geo said

Suddenly Robbie came running out of the house and into a tool shed. He came out carrying a rifle.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"That red headed kid's been spotted at a bar in town stirring up trouble again and they need me to help."

"Let me come." Geo said

"No."

"Sir I know this kid, his name is Gregory and he is psycho just like you said but he and I have a little score to settle."

"Fine get in."

"Me too!" Donny yelled

"No!" Robbie yelled back

Robbie and Geo jumped into the truck and drove off but not before Geo grabbed his sword. When they were half way there Donny appeared from behind one of the seats.

"Hey everybody." He said

"How do you keep doing that?" Robbie yelled

"I'll never tell and do you really expect me to sit back while something cool finally happens."

"Fine but you stay in while……who am I kidding you won't stay."

"Exactly."

We arrived at the bar and people's screams could be heard. Geo immediately jumped out and ran to the building. Geo looked into one of the windows and there Gregory was. Many people were on the floor, some were even crying. Geo walked to the door and kicked it open.

"Gregory!"

He turned and saw Geo.

"Hello Stelar, I had a feeling you'd be here."

"Gregory I don't want the sword if you're gonna hurt people for it. You can have it!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked reaching into his pocket

Geo's P.O.V.

He pulled out a knife that had a purple streak going up the middle of the blade. He threw it at me at an amazing speed; there was no time to dodge so I caught it by the handle when there was only a half an inch between my face and the blade.

"How did you do that?" Mega asked

"Questions later." I said pulling the sword from its sheath

Gregory pulled out two more knives with the same purple streak and threw one more at me. I couldn't catch this one so I jumped out of its way and landed under a table, the blade was too quick and it scratched my arm. At first I felt nothing but then a searing burning pain coursed through my arm

"It was just a scratch how can it hurt so badly?" I asked myself

"I guess it's only fair to tell you that these knives have a special poison inside them that rot the flesh and muscle that come in contact with it."

"I hate him so much." Mega said

I remembered the first knife I caught and threw it at him. It hit his arm dead on, he screamed in pain as the poison took affect. He looked back up at me and he was smiling, he chuckled and said "By the way, I made a new friend."

He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a hand held machine.

"T-that's a Star Carrier! But Amaken hasn't released those to the public yet."

EM wave change!

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!!" I yelled

Gregory!!

Everyone ran out until it was only me and him.

ON AIR!!

He was engulfed in a giant ball of fire, it turned into a cyclone and they disappeared. A tall wave human with blood red armor, a helmet that resembled a lion, long hair made of fire coming out of the back of the helmet and a large sword made of lava rocks.

"OH SNAP!!" Mega and I yelled

"I am Nova Burst!!" He yelled

"Geo we need to run."

"How come he can wave change without wave roads and we can't?"

"NOVA BALL!!" Nova Burst yelled

He raised his hands in the air and streams of fire came out of his hands and formed into a ball. He threw it at as at full force, Mega and I barely escaped from it.

"This is tied with the worst day of my life."

"When was that?" Mega asked

"Every freaking day of this crazy adventure!"

"PYRO FIST!!" He yelled as his hands caught on fire

He tried to punch me but Mega rammed into throwing him a good distance. Nova Burst kicked Mega away and tried to punch again. I back flipped onto a table and brought the sword down on his head, surprisingly he was knocked down. I took advantage of the situation and jumped off the table trying to stab him in the stomach but he caught the blade and threw me across the room.

"I really wish I was Mega Man right now." I said getting back up

"NOVA BALL!!"

The giant fire ball formed again and he tossed it at me. I couldn't dodge so I closed my eyes and awaited my demise. Screams of pain echoed through the building but they weren't mine. I opened my eyes to see Omega-Xis in front of me being hit by the attack. The ball disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"OMEGA-XIS!!" I yelled

He groaned in pain as Nova Burst just laughed and I knelt beside him.

"Why?" I asked as tears flowed out of my eyes

Mega just smiled and said "I said I wouldn't let a friend die on me and I meant it."

"Don't die on me!"

His body disappeared and only his armor remained. Nova Burst walked to the remains and picked up Mega's head armor.

"This will make a fine trophy for when I get back to the village." He said examining it

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said "You bastard."

He laughed at me and mocked me "Aaaw are you mad because I hurt your little friend?"

I lost control and shoved the sword into his stomach, he gasped and grabbed the sword trying to pull it out but I wouldn't let him.

"He was my friend." I said as I began twisting the blade

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PLEASE……STOP!!"

"Why should I?" I said pushing the blade in deeper

I saw tears forming in his eyes but I didn't care, I still kept twisting and pushing the sword. I pulled it out and I punched him to the ground.

"Do you still think you deserve this sword?"

He went out of wave form and was still clutching his stomach.

"How could you beat me." Gregory strained to say

"Shut up." I said

I kicked him in the stomach and he yelled in pain again.

"I'm giving you a chance to live even though you don't deserve it but in return I never want to see your sorry face again."

I turned and began walking out but Gregory grabbed one of his knives and threw it at me I caught it without effort.

"It looks to me like you want me to kill you."

I ran to him and grabbed him by his neck. I soon grew tired of choking him and threw him out a window. I walked back to Mega's armor and picked it up, I carried it with me when I left the bar. The people saw how brutally Gregory was beaten, they then looked at me filled with horror.

"Are you gonna sit there all day and gawk or are you gonna get this guy to a hospital?"

Two men picked him up and carried him away as I walked back to the truck. Donny was looking at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Where's Omega-Xis?" He asked

"Gregory killed him."

Donny's look grew worse when I finished talking but I didn't notice. Robbie got into the truck and drove us back.

**(the next morning)**

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Donny

"Yeah I need to get home but I'll come back someday." I said

I waved goodbye to my new friend and exited the town.

**(Meanwhile at the hospital)**

A doctor was walking down the hall looking at a clipboard.

"Doctor we need your help!" a nurse yelled

"What is it?" He asked

"The patient in room 207 is gone."

"Who was that again?"

"I believe his name was….Gregory."

"Search for him now!" he yelled

**Please Reveiw**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Geo's P.O.V

I stopped to rest and eat after a day of walking. I set Mega's head armor beside the fire as I looked in the bag Carlos gave me for some food. I found an orange and a banana, I peeled the skin off with my teeth and took a big bite and threw the banana to Reggie.

"Not bad." I said

I wiped off the juice running off my chin and I smelled something horrible. I looked around but didn't find anything. Then I found out it was me.

"It has been awhile since I had a shower."

I looked around and saw a stream. I immediately jumped in; I surfaced and looked at my reflection in the water. My hair had gotten much longer, and my skin was darker from all the time in the sun.

"I can hardly tell who I am anymore."

Later I got out of the stream and sat around the fire to dry. I picked up the head armor and looked at it.

"I used to think you were a nuisance but now that you're gone I just can't seem to picture my life without you. Without you I never would have gone to school, made friends or become a hero. You were my best friend."

I heard rustling in the bushes. I grabbed the sword and got ready to fight

"Who's there?" I yelled

"Don't hurt me!" A familiar voice said

Carlos came running out of the bush.

"Carlos what are you doing here?"

"Gregory left the village and I was worried that he might hurt you."

"Well you're too late; he killed Omega-Xis when he was trying to take the sword. What I don't understand is why he didn't just take it when I said I would give it up."

"It wouldn't do any good; the sword has already bonded with you."

"Say what?"

"When the sword gets a new owner it bonds with them and protects them."

"What do you mean by "it protects them"?"

"Haven't you noticed your quick healing?"

"That does explain why I'm still alive after all the stuff that's happened to me."

"Watch this."

Carlos took out a pin and poked me with it, the skin was broken and a little blood leaked out.

"OW, what was that for!?"

I looked down at the puncture I was about to tend to it but the hole healed and the blood stopped.

"Cool now I see why Gregory wanted the sword so badly but why didn't he just take it when I said I would give it up?"

"The sword can only be given away when the previous owner dies."

"That explains why he tried to kill me."

"I am terribly sorry about your friend."

"You're not the one that should be sorry. Its that damn brother of yours that should be sorry."

I decided to stop talking and go to bed.

"Uh Geo. There was another reason I came out here."

"What is that?"

"I was wondering if I could go to your home with you."

At first I was gonna say no but I just can't say no to kids younger than me.

"Fine, but if you can't keep up that's your problem."

"Yes sir!" He cheered

I laid down with Reggie on top of me and I feel asleep.

(Echo Ridge)

Sonia's P.O.V.

We have lost all track of time ever since we got here. We had no idea what day it was but we knew one thing, today was the day they are going to kill us.

"I can't believe all the time we all spent saving this place is gonna go straight down the toilet!" Eddie shouted

Pat or Rey charged at the door again only to get shocked and knocked down.

"You'd better stop that before the electricity gives you brain damage." I said

"I think it already has." He said

"Are you Pat or Rey?" Eddie asked

"I'm Pat…….and I just got an idea!"

Pat charged at the door and jumped off the ground. He kicked the door and got knocked down again.

"Aha! I was right!"

"And what exactly were you right about?" Tony asked

"The rubber in my shoes! I hit the door without being shocked because of my shoes."

Pat took his shoes off and put them on his hands. Pat started to punch the door with his shoed hands.

"I could use some help here." He said

Tony, Collin and I started to do the same.

"C'mon Eddie help us." I said

"Hello no shoes." Eddie said holding up his barefoot

We continued punching but with no sign of the door breaking. Eddie stood up and walked to the back of the cage and ran forward. He jumped into the air ready to kick the door, he made contact and the door shocked him and broke down.

"WE'RE FREE!!" Eddie cheered

We all ran to the door of the room we were being kept in and ran out.

"Now we need to find Lyra, Tundra, Gemini, Knight and……I don't think I know what your EM being's name is." Pat said

"His name is Blitzkrieg but I thought that sounded lame so I shortened it."

"Okay then we need to find them if we want to save the city."

We looked in the room next to ours and found them.

"HELP US!! Blitzkrieg won't stop with the knock knock jokes!" Gemini yelled

"It's torture!" Tundra yelled

"Don't worry we gonna help you."

Eddie tried to grab the cage door but his hand went through it.

"Stupid wave cage!"

"Eddie they generated this cage from a machine, try to find it."

I spotted a metal box on the floor under the cage.

"That must be it." I said

I smashed it with my guitar and the cage disappeared.

"You and that guitar are dangerous." Collin said

"Enough chit chat, we need to hurry if we're gonna save the city!"

EM wave change!!

Sonia, Eddie, Pat, Collin, Tony!!

ON AIR!!

We entered our wave forms and were ready for some Payback.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Geo's P.O.V.

Carlos and I began walking right after dawn.

"I'm so tired." Carlos whined

"We'll stop to rest in an hour." I said sternly

"Hey do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smells like saltwater."

My eyes widened and I remembered that Omega-Xis said something about the ocean. I ran at my top speed and Carlos had trouble keeping up. He yelled at me but I kept running.

"Geo stop running so fast!"

I ran until I came upon a beach and the wide blue ocean.

"Good, we're closer."

Carlos caught up and said "What was that about?"

"We're at the ocean we're closer to my home."

"Well that's good and all but how are we supposed to cross the ocean without a boat? Maybe there are some trees around here."

"Or an old, rusty fishing boat covered with vines."

"That sounds great but how are we going to get it?"

"By walking over there." I said pointing to my right

Carlos saw a moderately sized boat that was rusted and with vines all over it.

"That's a lucky break."

We walked to the boat and ripped the plants off.

"Carlos, you check the tank and see if there's fuel in it."

We climbed onto the boat and there were bugs and rats everywhere.

"I'll kill the rats." I said

I took the sword from the sheath and started the killfest.

"Come and get it you vermin!" I yelled slamming the sword on the floor

The rats and bugs were cleared out in no time.

"Since my hero career is over maybe I should be exterminator."

"I checked the tank and there's some gas but not much. It's no problem though because we have this." Carlos said holding up a wooden box

I opened the box and it was full of a thick, black, putrid fluid.

"What is that stuff?" I asked plugging my nose

"This is natural fuel created in my village. One drop of this can keep a fire going for two weeks."

"Pour it in and I'll start this bad boy up."

"He walked down to the engine room and I walked up a small staircase to the steering wheel.

"Start it up." He yelled from below

I turned the ignition key and heard the roar of the engine, the boat started to go forward and I yelled "We are go buddy!"

I pushed the lever to top speed and we dashed off.

(Echo Ridge)

Tundra Freeze's P.O.V.

We ran on the wave roads at top speed determined to make our enemies pay.

"When I see Cancer I'm gonna put underwear on him so I can give him an atomic wedgie!" Gemini B shouted

"I wonder what that feels like." Blitz said

We came upon our town and it was in shambles. There were destroyed buildings, wrecked cars and almost everything was on fire.

"Wow they work fast." Harp Note said

"This sucks." I said

"Hello." Someone behind us said

We all turned around to see a red wave human with long hair made of fire.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am known by many names but you may call me……..Nova Burst. Also are you all friends with a kid named Geo Stelar?" Nova Burst

"Uh…..yes." Harp Note said

"Perfect. NOVA BALL!!"

He launched a ball of flames at us and we went down. I woke up a little later and I was upside down. I looked up to see that my friends and I were chained to metal bar.

"Why can't we win today?" I asked frustrated

(Wherever Geo Is)

Geo's P.O.V.

I had fallen asleep and was about to wake up. I felt that I was laying on something soft, I got up and it was a bed. My eyes opened and I was in my room.

"Oh my God." I said

"Good morning." A familiar voice said

I knew who it was and slipped on my visualizer. I saw Omega-Xis in front of me, I jumped to hug him but I went right threw him and fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Mega asked

"OMEGA-XIS I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!!" I said starting to cry with joy

"Yeah it's good to see you to but you're dreaming." He said

"What!! No, Mega tell me you are kidding!"

"I'm not but I have a message: there is a way."

"For what?!"

"You'll see soon enough." He said smiling

"Mega I hate it when you're vague!"

I woke up and I was full of rage.

"Damn it why did I have to wake up!" I yelled in my mind

I got up and walked to the edge of the boat and squeezed the railing. Why did he have to die, why was this happening to me. These questions flowed threw my mind as I grew more angry and squeezed the railing more and more until it snapped off.

"What the?!"

"It has happened!" Carlos cheered as he woke

"What?"

"You have acquired the second power of the sword: superhuman strength! In record time I might add. Most people don't get the second power until their second month with the sword!"

"What other powers are there?"

"There almost too many to count."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

I looked down at the broken railing in my hand and said "Amazing."

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Geo's P.O.V.

This is my third day at sea and Carlos had been getting seasick a lot. I was starting to see Omega-Xis in my dreams more and more. It was the same dream every time; the dream brought me so much pain. So much that I would wake up crying into my hands.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE ALL THIS PAIN?!" I shouted punching the boat's floor and my fist going through it

"You need to control your strength better." Carlos said coming up from the engine room

He suddenly covered his mouth and leaned over the edge of the boat to vomit.

"I hate boats." He said after he was done

I felt a cold breeze sweep over the boat.

"It's been getting a little chilly lately." I said

I walked down to the engine room and put on my animal hide suit and the cold left.

"What animal is this made out of?" I asked

"An ancient demon that our first hero slain."

"That reminds me, are you sure that you don't remember the other powers this sword gives me?"

"I actually remember two. The power to talk to animals and read people's minds."

"Are you serious!!"

"Dead serious."

The boat hit something and we were all thrown forward. I looked to the front of the boat and that the water in front of us was frozen solid.

"Looks like we're walking now." Carlos said

Reggie shrieked and pounded his hands on his chest. I held on to the boat railing and set my foot down onto the ice, it was sturdy so I jumped onto it.

"It's safe." I said to Carlos

Carlos jumped onto the ice wearing an animal hide suit of his own and Reggie jumped onto my shoulder.

"At least I can't get seasick on ice" He said as we stated walking

(Echo Ridge)

Pat's P.O.V.

We were still being hung by the rusted metal bar.

"All the blood is rushing to my head!" I yelled

Nova Burst walked up to me and yelled "SHUT UP!!"

"Why are you holding us here, what have we ever done to you?" Sonia asked

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

He sat down into a large metal chair and snapped his fingers. Scorpio Sting came by and asked "What is it you wish master?"

"MASTER!?" We all asked

"How is he your master?" Tony asked

"Have you ever heard of the AM sages?"

"Yes." Collin said

"Well the planet FM has sages as well. We have 7 and the EM being Nova is the FM sage of fire.

"No wonder he beat us so easily." Eddie said

"That still doesn't explain why you captured us." I said

"You will find out soon for he is near. Now Scorpio bring me my jester."

Scorpio left the room and came back dragging detective Bob Copper in a jester suit.

"Dance for me."

"I shall do no such thing!" Bob yelled

Nova Burst fired embers out of his hand at Bob's feet. His feet caught of fire but he quickly stomped them out.

"Okay, okay I'm dancing!" He said as he started to do a goofy dance

Eddie was snickering at the sight.

"Eddie this isn't funny." I said

I looked at the detective and couldn't control my self from snickering.

"Okay I'm wrong that is funny!" I said as everyone burst into laughing

"I hate kids." Bob thought

(The sea of Ice)

Geo's P.O.V.

While we were walking many questions ran through my mind. Where were we going, will I see my friends again, why the hell was there an ocean of ice and how come I could here music?

"Do you here that?" I asked

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

We continued walking and the music got louder and louder. We saw an island covered with snow in the distance. I heard something besides music just then, it was a cracking noise. I looked down and the ice was cracking beneath my feet.

"Oh crap!" I yelled

I snatched up Carlos and Reggie and sprinted.

"Geo what's wrong?" Carlos asked

I didn't hear him, I was too concerned with our lives. The ice broke beneath my feet and we were all floating on one small chunk.

"Carlos does that superhuman strength apply for my legs?"

"Yes I think so."

I bent my legs and jumped high into the air, every time I landed I jumped again because the ice kept breaking.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Carlos said as his face turned green

I stopped jumping and ran as fast as I could. I was almost to the island but there was a mile long gap between it and the ice.

"Here goes nothing!" I yelled

I jumped at the edge of the gap and soared through the air. Carlos and Reggie were screaming there heads off and covering their eyes.

"Almost there." I thought

We landed in a large mound of snow as the rest of the ice crumbled.

"That was way too close." Carlos

"You're telling me."

**_Please Review_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Geo's P.O.V.

_**To Kara, I made a mistake on chapter 15 and said there were 5 FM sages when there are actually 7.**_

"Geo I'm really hungry, do we have anything else to eat?" Carlos asked

"Hold on I'll check." I said reaching into the bag

There was nothing in it besides an old piece of bread that was moldy, stale and frozen solid.

"We got nothing here man."

I suddenly heard the music again. I heard it more clearly and I could tell it was a violin. It made me feel at peace and I smiled.

"Where is that coming from?"

I looked around for it a saw a wooden shack a short distance away it was hard to see due to the blizzard taking place but I could see a figure standing on the roof.

"Over there hurry." I said

We made it to the shack in no time and we were looking up at the figure. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body. The violin music came from him; he was playing at an impossible speed and was flawless. I didn't want to disturb him until the song finally ended.

"Excuse me sir." I said to him

He looked down at us and jumped down from the roof and landed on one leg.

"Hello my new friends welcome to Yanimara the city of music." He said in a strong British accent

"What city?" Carlos asked

"Oh right! Sorry hold on."

He pulled out his violin again and played a quick tune. Suddenly the blizzard stopped and we saw a city with large building and all sorts of music could be heard.

"How did you do that?" Carlos asked

"You'd be surprised what you can do with music." He said

The next thing we knew the man was gone.

"That was weird. We better get going to the city maybe we can get some food." I said

The city was amazing. The people were all cheerful, friendly and there were tons of people playing all sorts of instruments.

"Sonia would love this place." I said

We walked past a large metal building. We saw a group of kids around my age playing in a band. The guy that was singing was awful but the music was much better.

"Wow that guy's singing is terrible."

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"How dare you insult my brother." The guy said

I knew I could easily escape his grasp but Carlos mouthed the words "don't" so I played along.

"Hey, let me go you creep!"

He carried me into the building as I fake struggled. The band stopped when they saw me.

"Hey Bill who's you friend?" A kid with spiky black hair holding a guitar asked

"This guy was outside dissing the band."

The guitarist jumped of stage and asked "Is that so?"

"I wasn't dissing you I was dissing the guy that was singing. He is terrible why did I just say that?"

"You think you can do better? Lets give you a try then." Bill asked

"Good idea Joey, lets see if he has any talent." The singer said

Bill carried me on stage and set me in front of the microphone and I said "But I don't knows any songs."

Joey handed me a paper with lyrics on it and I asked "There's no way out of this is there?"

"Nope." Everyone said smiling

I looked at the paper and started to feel sick.

"Lets get started." Joey said

Joey started playing the opening to the song and the drummer began pounding on the drums. It was fast and upbeat. I was freaking out but I didn't let it show. I wasn't gonna show them fear so I took a deep breath and began.

(Geo)

**Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do  
**

(Everyone)

**  
Cuz we've had our rough times  
Been fighting all night  
And now we're just slippin away  
So you'll give me this change  
To make the wrongs right, to say…**

(Geo)

Don't, don't, don't walk away  
I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight

Without you  
I go through the motions  
Without you  
It's just not quite the same  
Without you  
I don't wanna go out  
I just wanted to say

(Everyone)

That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away  
So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right  
To say

Don't, don't, don't walk away  
I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand

**(Long guitar solo)**

(Geo)

**  
I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight**

I won't let you down  
So take my hand tonight.

The song ended and everyone stood there with their jaws dropped.

"DUDE YOU ARE AMAZING!!" Joey yelled

Carlos ran on stage and high fived me.

"Geo I didn't know you could sing like that!" He said

"I didn't know either."

Please Review

P.S. incase you guys are wondering the song was "Promise" by Simple Plan


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Geo's P.O.V.

After the song the band and I started to talk while Carlos played with Reggie.

"Hey I was wondering if you knew who that cloaked guy with the violin is." Carlos asked

"That's our mayor Alister, he's an okay guy but sometimes he's a little odd." Joey said

"You're telling us, he was on a rooftop in the middle of a blizzard playing that thing." I said

"He is never seen without it." Bill said

"He is flawless on it. It's almost like he's been practicing since the beginning of time." The singer named Shawn said

I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was getting late.

"Carlos we need to go. It's been nice meeting you guys." I said getting up

"Whoa hold up." Joey said

"What?"

"Dude you don't have to go yet do you?"

"No not right now but soon because I need to get home."

"The band and I just wanted to ask you if you would be our lead singer for tomorrow."

I was a little surprised by their request.

"But what about Shawn?"

"I suck you don't please sing with us man. I'm begging you!!" Shawn said on his knees

"Normally I hat pathetic groveling but on you it works." Carlos said

Reggie hoped on top of Shawn's head and started doing back flips.

"Reggie no! Bad monkey." I said pulling him off Shawn

"Okay I will but why tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is our city's annual music festival. It's the biggest celebration of the year and we have been chosen as the opening act." The drummer named Eric said

"Alright then but one more thing. Do you have anything to eat we're starving."

Eric went into the kitchen and brought out a tray of sandwiches. I only had three but Carlos ate almost half of them.

"You're a bottomless pit you know that?" I asked

"Sorry." Carlos said wiping crumbs off his face

Joey let out a long yawn and said "Well I'm beat I'm going to bed."

Everyone went to bed while I took the couch next to the stage and Carlos took the chair. Reggie crawled onto my chest, rolled up into a ball and fell asleep with me.

**(The next morning)**

I slept well last night and I was at peace until a long wet tongue licked my entire face.

"Ah what the hell man!" I yelled wiping the saliva off my face. I opened my eyes to see a rather large dog lying on top of me.

"When did you get here?" I asked

The dog replied by barking loudly into my face. I tried to get up but the dog was too heavy.

"A little help here please!" I yelled

Carlos woke up and saw the dog on me.

"Uh….Geo there's a dog on you."

"Thanks for the update captain obvious now get him off me. He smells like the bad end a mule with a stomach illness."

Carlos came close to the dog but it growled at him and he backed away.

"I'd help but I don't wanna get mauled."

"Dang! Dog get off me!"

Oddly the dog obeyed and got off me.

"Um….good dog." I said petting him

I went to wake up Joey and the rest of the band. I thought I heard someone behind me; I turned around to see the dog.

"Uh….go to your owner." I said

He only walked closer to me.

"I already one crazy animal with me and I don't need another."

I felt a rock hit my head hard. I turned around and Reggie was holding up a pile of rocks.

"Well somebody's a sensitive monkey." I said only to get hit with another rock

I woke up the rest of the band and we started to move our equipment to the festival sight.

"Geo help me out here." Shawn said struggling to pick up an amp

I easily picked the amp up off the ground and above my head.

"Wow."

I picked up three more and carried them out with no effort. We arrived at the festival grounds and I heard the violin again. I saw Alister in the middle of a crowd of people. His song ended and the people clapped and dispersed. He saw me and walked over.

"Hello my friend how are you this fine day." Alister said

"I'm great. I never really got to thank you for pointing out the city yesterday."

"No thanks are needed; I help all travelers in need of assistance."

Alister saw the sword in its sheath on my back and his unseen eyes widened.

"W-where did you get that sword?" Alister said his voice full of fear.

"Uh….you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Understood, I uh…must go."

He turned away and started to play again. This song was different it was sad and mournful. It made me feel like crying.

"Geo Come on!" Bill yelled to me

I turned to walk away and saw the dog again.

"I told you I already have a crazy animal and I don't need anymore!"

The dog cocked its head and whined. I groaned and said "Fine you can come with us but after the festival."

The dog wagged its tail jumped onto me licking my face.

"I know I'm gonna regret this decision." I said getting up

**(Later at the beginning of the festival)**

The festival was phenomenal. There were many people displaying their musical talent on the grounds. It all sounded wonderful even that gut that was playing the bagpipes and I hate the bagpipes.

""We're on in one hour guys don't go too far from the stage." Joey said

Carlos and I decided to check the food vendors until the show.

"But Geo we don't have money." Carlos said

"Joey said that everything is free today."

"WOOHOO!!" He yelled as he ran off

In five seconds he came back with tons of bags and containers of food.

"You have a serious problem."

"Shut up and have a cookie." He said tossing a box to me

It was full of music note shaped cookies. I picked one up and tossed it into my mouth.

"Wow, these are good." I said as I continued to eat

The hour went by in no time and it was time for us to go on.

"Let's do this!!" Eric shouted

Applause erupted when we went on stage. I had never felt this nervous in my life.

"This must be how Sonia feels when she's about to sing."

I stepped up to the mic and the opening to the song was played. The opening was fast and upbeat just like last time but the music was different.

**(Geo)**

**6 a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cuz I don't think I'm gonna to make it**_**Everyone:**_**  
And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever**

I punch in  
I'm sleeping  
Watch the clock,  
But it's not moving  
'Cuz every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

**  
****(Geo)**

**Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating on and on  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending**

_**Everyone:**_**  
And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever**

**  
**_**Everyone**_

it's so long  
I can't go on  
it's so long  
I can't go on

And I feel like I'm living the worst day over and over again

**I feel like the summer is leaving again**

**I feel like I'm living the worst day **

**I feel like you're gone**

**And every day is the worst day ever  
Ever day is the worst day ever**

**It's the worst day ever**

The crowd went crazy as the song ended. My legs were trembling and I was out of breath.

"That was awesome." I whispered

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my side and I heard someone scream. Alister jumped onto the stage and delivered a punch to my face. He was going to attack again so I reached for the sword but it wasn't there.

"Crap I left it backstage!"

I dodged his punch ran past him. My hand got caught on his cloak and it got pulled off. Everyone gasped when it came off, I turned around and saw him.

"Oh my God." I said

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Geo's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Alister's body was tall, slender and made of ice. I looked at his face and he had none except for two red eyes glaring at me with hate.

"Now I know why you wear the cloak."

"You shall pay for what you did to my brother." Alister said coldly

His arm morphed into a blade and he took a swing at me.

"Brother? I don't know what you're talking about!" I said as I dodged his swing

"Nova, the FM sage of flame."

"HE WAS AN FM SAGE!! And I still beat him? Awesome, I kick ass."

He tackled me and I fell offstage.

"Okay I deserved that for getting cocky."

He jumped off with his blade pointed down.

"But I don't deserve this!" I yelled rolling out of the sword's way

His sword got stuck in the ground and he couldn't move. He morphed his free hand into a large hammer and bashed my stomach. I went flying towards the stage and landed backstage. I saw the sword next to me and drew it from its sheath. He came at me again with both his hands as swords.

"Come and get me frosty." I said

Our swords made contact but I was pushed back easily and thrown into a building.

"This guy's a lot stronger than Nova Burst." I thought

He walked me, spread his arms out and yelled "MACHINE GUN ICE!!"

Shards of ice flew out of the front of his body. I ran as fast as I could but many shards already pierced my body. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"I still don't understand how you beat my brother." Alister said

"I don't understand what made you think Alister is a cool name." I joked

He picked me up by the collar of my shirt, looked me right in the eye and said "You are calm in the face of danger, I respect that. It is too bad I must kill you."

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"You harmed my brother."

"Okay but if you're gonna kill me tell me who are you really?"

"I am Avalanche Rush the FM sage of Ice and I got the Alister from the man I wave changed with."

"Two more questions: How many more FM Sages are there and why am I running into you guy s so much?"

"There are seven. One for fire, ice, light, darkness, earth, thunder and wind. And your second question I will not be answering it."

"Okay then." I said smiling

"Why are you so calm?"

Suddenly Joey whacked Avalanche Rush with his guitar.

"GEO RUN!!"

I bolted away from Avalanche and needed to think.

"C'mon Geo how are you gonna beat this guy. He's stronger than he looks, he can morph his body parts, he fires ice shards from anywhere on his body and he's very fast." I said in my mind

"I'm doomed. I wish this sword would give me a new power, superhuman strength doesn't work on that guy." I said

I heard Avalanche's footsteps close behind me. I jumped high into the air and landed on a rooftop. I continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to think of a strategy.

"You can't run forever!" He yelled to me

He landed in front me and took a swing at me with his hammer. I blocked the hammer and swung the sword at him cutting off his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH, OH MY GOD!!" I yelled

I backed away from the headless body; strangely the body was still standing. Avalanche's headless body started walking to his head and picked it up off the ground. He placed it back were it belonged and I said "DUDE, SICK!!"

"You can't beat me that easily." He said

"I hate the FM sages!" I yelled

He shoved his ice sword into my stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

He pushed it in deeper then pulled it out as I feel to the ground.

"That takes care of you."

He lifted his sword into the air and brought it down but I caught it.

"What the?"

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. My eyes were closed and I was clearly knocked out. He looked at my hand that caught his sword and said "How can you do that if you're……"

I suddenly grabbed his other and pulled on both his arms to knee him in the stomach. When my knee knocked him back I pulled on his arms again and kneed him again. I released his arms and punched him down to the ground. He stabbed me in the face but the blade broke when it made contact.

"How can you do this when you're unconscious?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked at him with a smirk on my face but something was different. My eyes changed from brown to blood red.

"Avalanche you stubborn fool, you know better than to underestimate my power." I said

"What?"

I pulled the sword out and said "Time to show you my true power." I raised the sword into the air and I yelled….

EM wave change!!

Geo!!

ON AIR!!

I slammed the sword on the ground and a tower of light engulfed me. It disappeared and I was in a new wave form, it looked a lot like my Mega Man form except my armor was gold and my visor was blue.

"Let's do this!" The head on my arm said

Avalanche charged at me with his swords ready but I held up my left arm and I shouted "SHINE BUSTER!!"

A stream of gold light flew out of the head and eradicated Avalanche's body. I looked at the head on my arm and said "I don't know who you are but you sure came in handy."

"I am the FM sage of light, Galda."

"Gal-what?"

"Galda, the ancient word meaning "The sun", the people that gave you the sword used that word a lot."

"So what's my name in this form?"

"Galda Shine."

"No offense but that sounds really gay."

"Tell me something I don't know." Galda said

"Why does EM being's head always appear on my arm?" I said to myself

I pulsed out after a while and walked back to the festival grounds. Joey and the rest of the band were there waiting for me.

"Geo, what happened?" Everyone asked

I told them all about Alister and who he really was.

"I can't believe it." Joey said

"All this time we thought Alister was a good guy when he was really an evil jackass." Bill said

"He wasn't evil. I hurt his brother so he hurt me." I said

"Still we thought Alister was better than that." Eric said

"Guess we were wrong." Shawn said

Later that night I had to leave. I wanted to stay longer but I wanted to get home even more. Carlos and I were about to exit the building when Joey stopped us.

"Hold on!"

"What is it?" Carlos asked

"You can't travel like that."

"And why is that?" I asked

"Do you have any idea how large this country is? It'll take you months to walk across it."

"We don't have many options."

"Well now you have one more. Come here."

We followed Joey outside and he took us to a large object covered by a tarp. He pulled the tarp off to reveal a car.

"Are you some kind of smartass?! I'm not old enough to drive." I yelled

"There's nothing to crash into out there so you can get some practice." He said tossing me the keys

"But won't someone miss this car; I mean it has to belong to somebody."

"Nope. The city is giving it to you as a gift. They even packed a few crates of food and supplies for your trip."

I reluctantly entered the car. Carlos got on the passenger side and I let Reggie and the dog in the backseat. I slid the key into the ignition and turned. The load roar of the engine frightened me. My hands began trembling unbelievably when I grabbed the wheel. I gently put my foot down on the accelerator and I sped into reverse slamming into a dumpster.

"Sorry." I said nervously

I saw a lever at the bottom of the car that had the letters P, R, N, and D. The lever was set at R.

"I'm thinking that means reverse."

I didn't know what the other letters meant so I pulled the letter down to D and stepped on the accelerator. The time I went forward, I drove up beside Joey and said " Tell everyone I said thanks. See ya!"

I drove off into the night not knowing where the road will take me.

Please Reveiw


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Geo's P.O.V.**

The ride was extremely bumpy in the car. I couldn't understand how Carlos, Reggie and the dog remained asleep. We hit a large bump and my visualizer fell over my eyes, I looked up to see Galda.

I couldn't believe how much Galda looked like Omega-Xis. They looked almost exactly alike; the only difference was his voice and armor color. But no matter how much he was like Omega-Xis he could never take his place.

"Um…Galda." I said

"What is troubling you Geo Stelar?"

"I was wondering if we could change my wave form name."

"To what might I ask?"

"Mega Man."

"That was the name of your previous wave form wasn't it?"

"Yes and I'll feel like I'm stabbing my friend in the back if I change my name."

"You honor your friend's memory that is to be respected. If it is what you wish our name shall be Mega Man."

Carlos woke up from hearing all the talking and asked "Geo could you stop so I can go to the bathroom outside."

"Use the bottle." I said

"I can't it's full."

I let out a sigh and said "Fine go."

The car came to a stop and Carlos jumped out. I laid back in my seat and stared at the roof of the car. It didn't occur to me before but I was insanely tired. I closed my eyes but they snapped open and I was in my room.

"Damn not this stupid dream again."

Omega-Xis came running into the room and yelled "Geo get up you're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?"

"You can't tell me you forgot about you're wedding."

"SAY WHAT!!"

He grabbed me by my shirt collar and pushed me into my closet.

"Hurry and change into your tuxedo."

"But I don't own a tux."

I felt like I was holding onto something, I looked at my hand to see I was holding a tux.

"How long has this been in my hand?"

The next thing I knew the tux was on me and Mega was dragging me to a large building.

"Omega-Xis who am I marrying?"

"Who do you think? It's Sonia."

My face became blood red when he finished his sentence. When he pulled me into the building I woke up from the dream.

"What is with all these weird dreams?!" I yelled

**(Echo Ridge)**

Sonia's P.O.V.

We were all still hanging upside down on the metal bar and we were getting bored.

"You guys want to play 20 questions until we die? I'm thinking of a person." Pat said

"Grover Cleveland." I said

"Damn it!!"

Crown Thunder and Wolf Woods came by and Wolf said "Master we found these kids snooping around outside." They held up Bud, Luna and Zack.

"Put them with the rest." Nova Burst

"Please let us go!" Zack yelled

"Except him." Nova Burst said pointing to Zack

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Luna yelled

Wolf Woods tossed Zack to Nova Burst and he looked Zack in the eyes.

"If you hurt him I'll kill you!" Bud shouted

"He's perfect."

Nova Burst carried Zack into a room and closed the door. Soon screams of agony could be heard from behind it.

"You are all sick bastards!" I yelled

"Ooh, the little girl has a big mouth." Crown Thunder said mockingly

"If Geo were here we would kill you all!" Eddie yelled

"But he's not. He's dead." Wolf Woods said laughing

"You guys are so lucky we're chained to this stupid thing." Pat said

Nova Burst opened the door to the room and Zack walked out. His face was blank and emotionless.

"Zack are you okay?" Luna asked

A devilish smirk formed on his face and he said "I'm just peachy. Now that I have this."

Zack pulled out a pitch black star carrier and said…..

EM wave change!!

Zack!!

ON AIR!!

A ball of dark energy engulfed Zack. It disappeared and there stood a short Grim Reaper looking wave human holding a scythe that was twice as tall as him.

"I am Reaper Shadow the FM sage of darkness." He said in a voice that sounded like a cross between his and Darth Vader's

"HOLY HELL" Everyone yelled

"So I see you've found our other brother." A voice said

We saw a tall, slender ice wave human walk into the room.

"It's good to see you Avalanche Rush." Reaper Shadow said

"We have only four more siblings to find matches for. Brother Thunder, brother wind, brother light and sister earth." Nova Burst said

Avalanche Rush whispered something to his brothers and Nova Burst became furious.

"WHAT, HOW CAN THIS BE!!" He screamed as he punched a table next to him.

"That kid is apparently a lot of trouble for you guys. Don't worry we'll get him soon" Reaper Shadow said with a sinister tone

**(Somewhere on the road)**

We had been driving for a few hours and decided to stretch our legs.

"Geo you must practice your Galda Shi-I mean Mega Man abilities."

"No problemo."

EM wave change!!

Geo!!

On Air!!

"Let's start out by practicing your attacks. You have a total of five, they are shine buster, golden Gatling, solar fist, gleaming blade and sun cannon" Galda said

"Carlos ready the targets." I said

He carried a box of empty food cans and bottles.

"Targets ready sir." Carlos said saluting

"We'll start with shine buster."

Carlos threw multiple cans into the air. I easily hit them with my buster.

"Now golden gatling. Carlos throw all the targets."

Carlos tossed the entire box in the air. My arm transformed into a gold gun with many barrels.

"GOLDEN GATLING!!" I shouted as many gold bullets fired out of the gun destroying all the targets.

"Use solar fist on those rocks."

My arms began glowing and I started smashing rocks back and forth.

"Now gleaming blade on that tall rock."

My arm turned into a sword and I swung it. It created a wave of energy that sliced the rock neatly down the middle.

"Awesome. What are we gonna use sun cannon on?"

"Not yet, you're not ready."

"Come on let's try it. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"The energy could melt your skin off."

"Okay that's something I'd like to avoid."

We all piled into the car and we drove off but about a mile down the road the car suddenly stopped. I checked the gas gauge and it was on E.

"We're out of gas." I said

"Now we're gonna have walk all the way!" Carlos yelled

"...!! Carols, do you still have that fuel that you used to start up the boat?" I asked

He tossed the box to me and I ran out of the car to the back of the car. I opened the lid that lead to the gas tank andI poured the entire thing into the tank.

"Carlos try it now."

I shortly heard the roar of the engine and I hoped back into the driver's seat. I stepped onto the accelerator and we were on the road again.

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_To Kara, I changed the content in chap 19 to make more sense._

**(Pat's P.O.V.)**

**(Echo Ridge)**

"You know I heard that when you stay upside down for a long time your sight turns red. Is that true?" Bud asked

"No it isn't." Eddie said in a frustrated tone

Taurus Fire and Queen Ophiuchus entered the room and unlocked the shackles; they all fell to the ground with great force.

"GROUND, sweet ground I have missed you so much." I said kissing the floor

"You can get reacquainted later, now get up!" Taurus Fire said

Ophiuchus locked another pair of shackles onto our hands.

"Again with the shackles, what is wrong with you people?!" Tony yelled

"Shut up and follow us." Ophiuchus said

They tugged onto the chain and we were pulled forward.

"Where are you taking us!?" Eddie yelled

Taurus didn't answer he just kept pulling.

"Tell us where you are taking or I'll beat the tar out of you when I can wave change again." Sonia said

"We have found the match for the earth and thunder FM sages."

"That doesn't explain where we're going you big meanie!" Collin yelled

"You won't get away with…..oh who am I kidding they've already gotten away with it." Luna said

They took us to the room they took Zack.

"I'm pretty sure these are people you know." Taurus said

He opened the door and Taurus was right, we knew them.

"Dude, that is just wrong." I said

"Geo would be so pissed right now." Eddie said

**(Somewhere on the road)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

It was nighttime and we all decide to stop for sleep. Everyone was asleep but me, I didn't want go to sleep because of all these weird dreams. I decided to go for a walk to keep myself awake.

"These dreams are driving me insane." I said as I walked down the road

I couldn't understand why this was happening. First I had a dream about Omega-Xis, then a dream about marrying Sonia now I've been having dreams about beating up clowns with a croquet mallet….damn I am one messed up kid.

"All these messed up dreams are starting to creep me out."

"I bet if Omega-Xis were hear he would probably say I'm a psychopath, then Eddie would ask if he could find out what the problem was by performing brain surgery on me, next Pat and Rey would start arguing and finally Sonia would smack them all in the head and tell them to stop being stupid." I thought smiling

I felt something hit my foot and I feel to the ground.

"Darn it! What is there to trip over out here, I'm in the middle of nowhere!"

I tried to see what it was but it was too dark. I opened my transer and the screen lit up, I used the light to see what I tripped over. I pulled it off and found out it was a burlap sack.

"I wonder who this belongs to."

I was about to close my transer but I saw a strange icon on the corner of the screen.

"What's that?" I asked

I touched the icon and enlarged and it said "MEGA'S ROOM KEEP OUT."

"I didn't know Mega made his own room in my transer. Maybe I should check it out. No, no, no that's an invasion of privacy. But it's not like he'll mind."

I pushed the enter button and a screen said "Please enter password."

"Oh I wonder what the password is?" I said sarcastically

I typed in L-Y-R-A.

"Access granted." It said

"I wonder what he keeps in here?"

The screen was done loading and I was horrified at what I saw.

"OH MY GOD!! EEW, EEW, EEW. GROSS!! Dude, what the hell is wrong with Omega-Xis?"

I looked away from the screen and touched a random icon. I didn't care where I went as long as I never saw that again. I looked back to the screen and saw a screen that said "Photo Gallery."

"This is interesting."

I pressed enter and the photo list came up. There was only one photo on the list. I pressed the icon and the image appeared, it was a picture of me and everyone of my friends. I chuckled when I saw it, Bud had Zack in a headlock and Luna was trying to stop them, Sonia was hugging me and I was blushing like crazy while Pat and Eddie were laughing at the sight. Our EM beings were above us and Laughing at the sight below. I felt myself tearing up. I missed all my friends so much.

"That's just another reason to get home as fast as I can." I said closing the transer

I continued walking, when I put my foot down I felt no ground and fell into a small body of water.

"Damn it! Why does gravity hate me!" I yelled

I grabbed onto a ledge to pull myself up. I didn't notice until I got out of the water that the ledge was metal.

"A bridge over a small stream. Why does that seem familiar?"

I felt the side of the bridge and there was an insignia on it. I used the transer to look at it and the insignia had the letters "ER" My eyes widened and I knew only one bridge that had the same mark.

"ECHO RIDGE RIVER!!" I cheered

I ran back to the car and drove off. I had never been this happy in my entire life. I was almost home.

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Carlos's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping in the driver's seat of the car and I woke up to find Geo driving at a dangerous speed with a crazed look on his face. I looked back at the dog and Reggie and they were freaking out.

"Geo have you been driving all night?" I asked

"YEAH I MEET A TRUCKER A FEW MILES BACK WHO GAVE ME THESE!!" Geo shouted tossing a pill bottle

"You took pills?"

"YEAH THE GUY CALLED THEM "NO DOSE" THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOU AWAKE!! THE GUY SAID TO ONLY TAKE ONE BUT I TOOK ALL OF THEM!!"

"Geo maybe we should stop."

"WHY WE'RE MAKING GREAT TIME!!"

"We're not even on the road anymore!" I yelled looking out the window to see we were driving through a forest

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE!? ECHO RIDGE IS EAST THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING!!"

"That's it we're stopping!" I said grabbing the wheel

"GO TO HELL!!" He shouted

We ended up crashing into a tree and the airbags deployed. Geo's didn't deploy yet and he was still turning the wheel. The airbag finally came out and knocked Geo out, he fell asleep.

"That is the last time you take pills."

I looked at the bottle and then yelled "THESE STUPID THINGS EXPIRED LAST WEEK!!"

Geo woke up with bags in his eyes.

"How'd we get here?" He asked looking around

"You got us here with your wacko driving and trucker pills!" I yelled as I threw the bottle at his head

"What did I miss?" Geo asked before he slept again

The dog howled and Reggie shrieked uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up." I said to them

Geo woke up an hour later with a splitting headache.

"I hate trucker pills." He said rubbing his forehead

"I hate them too cuz they turned you into psycho driver man! " I yelled

"My head is killing me." He groaned

The dog let out a loud bark next to Geo's head. A surge of pain was sent through his head and he was send onto the screaming in pain.

"I REGRET EVER MEETING THIS DOG!!" Geo shouted

"That reminds me we need to come up with a name for this guy."

"Maybe we should call him pain since that's what he causes! " Geo yelled

The dog jumped onto Geo and started licking him.

"AAH, STOP IT! YOU DISGUSTING BEHEMOTH!!"

"Behemoth sounds cool. How about we call him that." Carlos suggested

"You can call him whatever you want just get him off me!!"

**(Echo Ridge)**

**Sonia's P.O.V.**

Everyone was getting edgy about all this. We had no way to escape and I was worried about Lyra.

"I hope they're all okay." Eddie said

"Me too." Pat said

"If Geo were here we'd be rescued by now and be complaining about having nothing to do." Collin said

Wolf Woods walked into the room and grabbed my shackles and started to drag me.

"Leave her alone!" Pat shouted as he charged at Wolf

Wolf Woods kicked pat in the stomach and he went down clutching himself.

"Pat just stay down. I'll be okay." I said to him

We exited the room and I saw Lyra being dragged out by Taurus Fire.

"If I can get close enough I can wave change and beat these dorks." I thought

Wolf Woods stopped as if he heard my thoughts and grabbed a strange pronged device. He pressed it against my skin and it sent a shock through my body. I let out a loud scream of pain and he just laughed.

"That is to nullify your ability to wave change for three hours." He said putting the device away

"Where are you taking me?" I strained to ask

"You are going to be executed." He said

I didn't say anything; I knew it wouldn't do any good. All I did was cry silently. Wolf handed me to Taurus Fire and he got onto the wave roads. Lyra tried to calm me down as I cried but nothing helped. At least when it's done I'll see Geo again.

**(The Forest)**

**Carlos's P.O.V.**

Geo finally over his trucker pill crash and we were driving again, soon we got out of the forest and onto the road. We hadn't gone two miles and Geo brought the car to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He pointed to the side of the road, there was a sign. The sign read "Welcome to Echo Ridge." I looked back at Geo and he had tears in his eyes and he was smiling. He slammed onto the accelerator and we went full speed.

"We're almost there, just a little further." He said

We soon came upon Echo Ridge but I was horrified at what I saw. It looked like the apocalypse happened. Everything was destroyed and on fire, I looked at Geo and he looked like nothing happened.

"It's good to be home." Geo said in a cheery tone

"Does your town normally look like this?"

"No."

"That's good."

We drove in and suddenly little black things holding pickaxes and wearing helmets ambushed us.

"What the heck are those!!" I yelled

"Mettennas!!" Geo yelled

Geo's P.O.V.

I jumped out of the car and shouted….

EM wave change!!

Geo!!

On Air!!

"Shine Buster!!" I shouted

A stream of gold light spewed forth and took care of the Mettennas.

"I guess those were the EM viruses that you told me about?" Carlos asked

"Yep." I said as I pulsed out

I heard crying and looked around. There was no one there so I put on my visualizer and checked the wave roads. I saw Taurus Fire dragging Sonia and Lyra, and Sonia was the one crying. He jumped off the wave roads and threw her to the ground.

"You can blow me thousands of miles away from home, you can destroy my town but when you hurt my friends, YOUR GOING DOWN!!"

Taurus Fire saw me and didn't know who I was because of the suit.

"Get out of here you weak human." He said turning back to Sonia

I drew the sword from its sheath and ran to him. He heard me coming so he turned around and used his fire breath; I jumped over him and sliced off his horns.

"YOU BASTARD!!" He yelled

He tried to punch me this time, I easily dodged and with one swipe I cut his arms off. I didn't stop there; I kicked him down and sliced off his legs.

"WHO'S WEAK NOW!?" I yelled into his face

I jabbed his stomach and lifted him up off the ground with one arm.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!?" I said as I threw him out of distance

I looked back at Sonia who sat there shocked at what she had seen. I snapped the shackles that held her hands and she stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked still in shock

I took off the hood and pulled down the part of the suit that covered my face.

"Did you miss me?" I asked

I expected her to hug me but instead she slapped me across my face.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" I shouted

"We thought you were dead Geo!! You could've at least told us you were okay!!" She yelled at me as she cried

"Sonia its okay I'm back." I said trying to cheer her up

"We gave all hope Geo!!"

I hated to see her cry; I needed to get her to stop. A lot of ideas went through my mind but then I did something I didn't even think about………I kissed her. Her eyes widened and her hands started to tremble when our lips made contact. We were both blushing like crazy and Lyra, Galda and Carlos's jaws dropped at the scene.

"What did I miss?" Carlos asked

"Everything." Galda and Lyra said

We parted from the kiss and my legs were shaking like jello. Both of our hearts were beating at a great speed and then she fainted. I caught her in my arms and said "Not the reaction I had hoped for but it'd better than her crying."

I looked back at the shocked faces gawking at me and I said "What was I supposed to do, let her cry?!"

I carried Sonia back to the car and put her in the front seat. Just then Lyra noticed Galda and thought he was Omega-Xis.

"I like the new look Mega." She said

"I think you may have me confused with someone else miss but" Galda grabbed Lyra's hand " this Omega-Xis must be the luckiest person in the world to gaze upon someone so beautiful." Galda said kissing Lyra's hand while she blushed

"Galda you hit on girls later. We need to save my town from becoming an even more catastrophic hellhole than already is, SO HURRY!!" I yelled getting into the car.

"Coming!" Carlos said going back to the car

"Lyra where is everyone else?"

"We were being held in a large metal building a few miles north of here." She said

I started the car and drove north. It didn't take me long to reach the building she told me about.

"You guys stay here. I'll take care of these guys on my own."

"Geo don't be foolish, I need to come with you." Galda said

"No, this is, mine and Mega's fight and since Mega's dead this is my fight. Carlos if I die I wont you to drive this car as far as it can go."

"Yes sir." Carlos said saluting

I walked up to the building and climbed through the window. I took the sword from its sheath and walked silently, I heard footsteps and hid behind a dusty machine. Cancer Bubble walked by, I came up from behind him, clamped my hand onto his mouth, held the sword up to his neck and whispered "Take me to my friends or I'll slit your throat." He nodded and showed me to the room. He unlocked it and I saw everyone except Zack.

"I wonder where he is?" I thought

I threw Cancer onto the ground and stabbed him with the sword. He let out a pained yell and I gripped my hand around his throat. He kept on trying to pull my hand off but his hands soon fell to the ground limp.

"Oh my god!" Eddie yelled

I pulled of the hood and they saw my face.

"G-Geo?" Pat stuttered

"Long time no see." I said smiling

Everyone in the room jumped up and hugged me.

"Heart warming reunion later guys!!" I yelled

We got to the exit and Wolf Woods stopped us. I quickly pierced his stomach with the sword. He fell to the ground so I snapped off one of his claws and stabbed him in between the eye. He screamed in pain and I punched him down to the ground.

"Are you sure you're Geo and not an escapee from an insane asylum?" Collin asked

"Enough questions get to the car, I'll get your partners."

I turned to see Crown Thunder and Queen Ophiuchus. I handled them no problem by cutting off their heads.

"These guys used to be a challenge."

I freed the EM beings from their prison and I got into the car.

"Um, Geo where is Omega-Xis?"

"He's dead." I said as I started the car

"WHAT!?"

"I said he'd dead but it's okay, I got back at the person who did it a while back."

I drove off and the ride was pretty silent until Pat asked "Who gives a ten year old a car?"

"A town of music loving people that are grateful that their city was saved from an icy psychopath."

Everyone looked at me like I was a crazy person then Eddie asked "Who is this kid and why is Sonia knocked out?"

"My name is Carlos, Geo saved my village from a giant bird demon and that girl's unconscious because…."

I grabbed Carlos's ear and twisted it.

"Ow, ow okay I'll shut up."

Suddenly a giant ball of fire came down from the sky and I swerved to avoid it. I looked out the window to see Nova Burst following us.

"Crap!" I yelled

I made a sharp turn and went down an alley narrowly avoiding another fire ball. I parked the car into an abandoned garage and got out.

"You guys stay here, Tony if there is any trouble drive out of here. Galda come with me."

Eddie got up to protest my decision but I said "Eddie I can handle these guys. I've beaten two of them before. I'll be back."

I left the garage and heard a voice calling after me. I turned around to see Sonia walking to me.

"Sonia I just told them I would…."

She kissed me before I could finish my sentence.

"Wow." I said

"I know you'll beat them Geo." Sonia said as she hugged me

I ran to where I saw Nova Burst making sure he didn't see everyone else.

"This time you're going down." I said

"Not this time, I have help."

Avalanche Rush jumped down from the wave roads along with a short grim reaper FM-ian, a tall silver FM-ian and a girl FM-ian that looked like she was made of rocks and plants. They went out of wave form and I saw Zack, Mr. Boreal and my mom all with emotionless looks on their face.

"It'll be hard fighting your friends and family won't it?" Avalanche Rush asked

"Nope it just means I'm gonna kick your ass even more." I said as I enter wave form

"Lets get this party started." I said as my sword formed on my hand

**Please Reveiw**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Battle of the Sages pt.1**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

"Let's get this party started." I said as my sword formed on my hand

They were about to charge but I said "Stop."

"What do you want?" The silver FM-ian asked

"You three, what are your names? I like to know a little bit about my foe before he dies."

"I am Reaper Shadow, the darkness FM sage!"

"I am Thunder Zap, the thunder FM sage!"

"I am Terra Quake, the earth FM sage!"

"Alright then let's go!" I said charging forward

A vine sprang up out of the ground, lifted me into the air and began to choke me. I cut the vine with my sword only to be greeted by Reaper Shadow and his scythe.

"TORTURE SLASH!!" He yelled

His scythe turned all black and he swiped at me the blade went right through me. I still felt all the pain as if it cut my flesh.

"That is my "torture slash" I can cut you all I want, you still feel the pain without the damage."

"You must love to hear yourself talk." I said blocking the scythe

He swiped at my feet; I jumped and kicked him in the face knocking him back. Thunder Zap ran to me and yelled. "LIGHTNING TACKLE!!" His body became charged with electricity and he came at me as fast as a bolt of lightning but I front flipped over him and shot him many times with my buster. I didn't watch my back and got hit with Nova Burst's fire balls along with Avalanche Rush's ice bullets. When their attacks stopped I was slapped down with Terra Quake's vines.

"You bastards." I said getting back up

"SHADOW SLASH!!" Reaper Slash yelled as he swung his weapon

A black energy came from the scythe but I ducked down and fired a charge shot at him. Thunder Zap put me in a full nelson from behind.

"You have much spirit for such a small boy but even you should know when to give up." He said as he tightened the full nelson on my arms

Nova Burst sent out a fire ball. I flipped forward and Thunder Zap was hit with the ball making him release me. I held him down and yelled "SOLAR FIST!!" My arm started to glow and I slammed the fist into his face. An endless pillar of light sprang up from the spot he was. The light fade and I looked down at him, his body was charred and cracking. Terra Quake ran to us but I picked Thunder Zap up and threw him at her. They both fell to the ground and I used Golden Gatling on them.

"Who was it that should have known when to give up?" I said tauntingly

"EARTH SOLDIERS!!" Terra Quake yelled

Her hands began to glow and two minions made of rocks came out of the ground and ran to me. I sliced them easily with my sword and they went down. I looked at Terra Quake and she was smiling, I heard rumbling behind me. I turned to see the rock soldiers reforming. I got my sword ready again and chopped off their heads. That didn't do any good they were still reforming no matter what I did. I looked to their controller and knew what I needed to do. I ran to her dodging the giant thorns that she fired at me. When I was close enough I sliced her hands and they fell to the ground, her minions fell to the floor along with her hands. I grabbed her neck and started bashing her face. I pulled my sword back and stabbed her in her chest, she let out a loud shriek and I punched her down to the ground and kicked her.

"Dude what the hell?! That was your mom!!" Reaper Shadow yelled

I looked at my attackers and they had horrified looks on their faces.

"Not in this form. She means nothing to me in this form." I said

I grabbed Reaper shadow and threw him into a building. The entire structure came crashing down on top of him, all that could be heard from the rubble was a soft groaning noise. I looked at the rest of them and said "Three down two to go."

"MAGMA BLADE!!"

"MACHINE GUN ICE!!"

Nova Burst ran to me and Avalanche Rush charge at me. I simply sidestepped to the left and the ice hit Nova Burst making him drop his sword. I snatched it up and threw it at Avalanche Rush; it hit him square in the stomach. I didn't give him a chance to recover from the attack; I kicked him in between the eyes. I back flipped away from him and said "Time to end this. SUN CANNON!!" An endless, blinding beam of light struck me. The light faded and a large cannon was in my arms

"You're a crazy person!! Didn't Galda tell you what would happen if you used that if you were inexperienced" Avalanche Rush yelled

I raced to him, grabbed his neck, and pushed him against a wall.

"YOU WANNA SEE CRAZY, I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!!" I yelled

I put pressure on his neck and it was cracking. Nova Burst pulled me off him but I got him to let go and I shot the gun into his stomach, the beam of light blasted through to the other side. He screamed in agony but I kept the beam going.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I grabbed his neck "Tell me if it hurts."

I could see fear in his eyes as tears formed; I could smell death on him.

"TELL ME IF IT HURTS!!" I yelled into his face

He started sobbing uncontrollably and said "IT HURTS!!" I looked him dead in the eye and said "You're gonna die today." I lost control of myself and let out loud, maniacal, psychotic laughter. I was even scaring myself. I was going to pull the trigger again when a voice screamed in my mind "Don't!!" This voice sounded exactly like mine.

"What?" I thought

The voice screamed again this time it was so loud my head started to ache. I slammed my eyes shut and began rubbing my forehead. When I reopened my eyes I was in a place that was pitch black, I looked around but could see nothing.

"W-where am I?"

"You're mind." A voice said behind me

I turned around to see where the voice came from. I saw myself the way I used to be. My hair wasn't long but still spiky, I wore my regular clothes instead of the animal suit and my skin wasn't dark.

"How can this be?" I asked

"You aren't the Geo our friends knew and loved. You're psycho!" Regular me said

"I'm fighting the people that are destroying my home. I'm still the hero I was!"

"You're not a hero anymore; you viciously beat your own mom!"

"SHUT UP!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"That proves that you're not a hero anymore. Geo Stelar never kills! What would Omega-Xis say if he could see you now!!"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out Mega's head armor he put it into my hand.

"Omega-Xis?" I thought looking at the armor in my hands

Suddenly everything that happened during the fight came rushing back to me. It was like I was seeing it for the first time.

"What is making me do all this!? This isn't me; this isn't the real Geo Stelar. This is madness!! Who is doing this to me!!"

Regular me put his hand on my shoulder, looked me in the eye and said "I think you already know." I thought for a short time and I realized it.

"It's been him this entire time hasn't it?"

He nodded at me and my headache returned. My eyes slammed shut again and when they opened I was back, Nova Burst was in front of me sobbing and the cannon was pressed against his stomach.

"Geo hurry and finish him!!" Galda said

"No."

He seemed shocked at my answer and then he asked in an angry tone "What did you say?"

"I said "No" I don't kill people that haven't done anything wrong."

I released Nova Burst and said "I'm sorry, I was out of line."

"GEO!! KILL!! HIM!! NOW!!"

"I told you I'm not gonna kill him."

I pulsed out and pointed the sword to Galda's neck.

"I know it's been you this entire time. You turned me into a psychopath, you made me have all those crazy dreams, and you have been manipulating me from the start!"

A smirk formed on his face, he started to chuckle. Soon it turned into maniacal laughter.

"So, you finally figured it out. You're right, I have been manipulating you. Ever since you got the sword." He said

"Why, what did I ever do to you?" I asked getting angry

"Nothing it's just fun."

"You unbelievable son of a bitch!! You turned me into a murderous psycho just for kicks?!"

"Yep, what's your point?"

"How could you do this to me?!"

"It's not just you. It was them too." He said pointing to FM sages

"That's why Gregory kept attacking me. He never cared about the sword, you made him."

"You catch on pretty fast for a human.

"But what I don't understand is you're the FM sage of light, light is supposed to mean good but you are a twisted jerk."

"Just because I'm light, doesn't mean I'm good. All those years of being a good guy, always helping people. It drove me insane but then I started to hurt them. It made me feel so alive that I began killing random people. As I continued my slaughter I realized that it began to bore me. Then I started torturing them slowly."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; this guy that was supposed to be a good guy was a serial killer.

"You were going to be my 300th but you found me out."

"I'm going to kill you but not because you caused me so much pain. I'm going to kill you so that all the people that you murdered will be able to rest in peace." I said coldly

"Well if you want to get to me, you're gonna have to go through them."

He pointed to the rest of the FM sages. He couldn't be serious, I had already beaten them. Galda raised his hands in to the air and shouted "HEALING FLASH!!" His whole body began glowing; his body erupted into a blinding light. I closed my eyes but I could still see all the light. The light went away and I reopened my eyes, all the FM sages were standing in front of Galda without a scratch on them.

"Oh crap!!" I yelled

What was I going to do I couldn't fight them all alone again.

"I'm doomed." I said

"Not so fast!!" A voice from the sky said

A wave human with green armor, helmet that looked like a bird's head and long wings landed next to me.

"I am Hawk Hurricane, the FM sage of wind!!" He yelled

Hawk Hurricane pulsed out and I saw Carlos.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." I said

He pulsed back in and said "I also got a little more help." My friends all jumped down from the wave roads.

"Darn it!! I said I could handle this!!"

"You're about to fight the FM sages a second time and you have no one to wave change with. Yeah you got a lot of handle on this." Tundra Freeze said sarcastically

"Eddie, shut up! If you guys are going to help, you guys take care of them and leave Galda to me."

"Deal." Gemini W said

I bolted to the crowd of sages with the sword in hand. Nova Burst was the first to attack me but Tundra Freeze buried him in snow, next was Avalanche Rush but Gemini Spark shot knocked him down with Gemini thunder. Reaper Slash came to me and Blitz got to him, I was almost to Galda when Thunder Zap got shot rammed to the ground by Knight Lance. Terra Quake tripped me with a vine and was stunned by Harp Note. Galda was in sight and Hawk Hurricane was flying next to me.

"He's going down to Chinatown baby!!" Hawk Hurricane shouted

I knew victory was guaranteed as long as my friends were with me.

**Please Reveiw**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Battle of the Sages pt.2**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

Hawk Hurricane and I charged at Galda ready for the fight of our lives. He didn't seem to care that we going to attack him, He just yawned, extended his arm out and lazily said "Golden Gatling." His arm morphed and the bullets fired, we barely dodged the attack and ducked behind a building.

"How is he able to those attacks out of wave form?" I asked

"Sages don't need humans to get to full power like regular EM beings do." Hawk Hurricane said

"That sucks!!"

Hawk Hurricane ascended into the air and shouted "TALON STORM!!" He started to spin around until he became a small tornado, green waves of energy shot out of every direction. One of the waves almost cut my head off and Galda dodged each one easily.

"Hey watch where you're aiming those things!!" I said after I ducked

"Sorry I haven't had a lot practice."

Galda appeared behind Hawk Hurricane and bashed him to the ground. He got back up and weakly said "Dude not fair, only cowards hit from behind." He appeared in front of me this time and swung at me with his sword. I blocked with my own blade but he pushed me back, his other arm became the sun cannon and he fired a shot on me. I evaded it but the shot burned my leg. I yelled in pain and grabbed the burn area.

"I hope everyone else is doing better than I am." I said

**(Meanwhile)**

**Tundra Freeze's P.O.V.**

Nova Burst was beating me to a pulp; my body was melting because of all of the heat.

"I need to beat this guy before I become a puddle." I said

I heard his footsteps around the corner and I jumped into a dumpster to hide.

"Where are you, you overgrown popsicle?!" Nova Burst shouted

"Why does everyone keep calling me a popsicle?" I thought

Nova Burst's fist rammed through the dumpster top, I yelled in fright and jumped out of my hiding spot. I slammed my fist onto the ground and shouted "GIGA BLIZZARD!!" Snow erupted in front of me and went right to Nova Burst, he was easily buried but he busted out of the mound even more easily.

"NOVA BALL!!"

A fire ball shot out of his hands and hit me directly, I tried to push myself up but for some reason I couldn't feel my right arm. I looked down to see that my right arm had melted off.

"AAAAAH!! DUDE NOT COOL, YOU MELTED MY ARM OFF!!" I shouted pointing to where my arm used to be

"Magma Blade."

A sword of lava rocks appeared in his hand and he bolted to me. I held my arm out and said "TUNDRA KATANA!!" My ice sword formed and I blocked him, he easily threw me back and my head hit a fire hydrant.

"Eddie maybe we should try that new attack we've been working on." Tundra said from inside my mind

"Okay but I need water to do it."

I turned, saw the hydrant and said "That's convenient." I yelled to Nova Burst "Hey hothead!! Come and get me!!" He got angry and ran at me, when he was close enough I used my other arm to bust the hydrant. A violent stream of water burst out of it dousing him completely.

"DAMN IT, TURN IT OFF!!" He shouted trying to block the water

I extended my arm out so that it was pointing right at him and my entire body began to glow. The glow kept growing brighter and a light blue energy ball formed in my palm.

"FLASH FREEZE!!" I shouted

The ball shot out and a blinding flash was emitted, the flash went away and I saw Nova Burst frozen solid, also the stream of water that was hitting him.

"Who's the popsicle now punk!?"

I felt myself about to slip out of wave form and the ice around Nova Burst cracking.

"Damn, I need to finish this now. Tundra Katana!!"

I ran to him as fast as I could, I felt my legs go out of wave form; I was almost there when my torso pulsed out. My stubby right arm went back to normal as well as most of my left; all I had left was my hand and the katana. The katana pierced his stomach and the impact sent him out of wave form making him fall to the ground, my last bit of energy went away and the rest of me pulsed out. I fell to the ground as well and said "FM sages suck so badly."

**(Meanwhile)**

**Gemini W's P.O.V**

"GEMINI THUNDER!!" We yelled

Avalanche Rush threw his arms out and yelled "ICE WALL!!" A huge wall rose out of the ground and blocked the blast.Gemini B got furious and yelled "ROCKET KNUCKLE!!" His arm shot out but bounced right off the wall; he ran up to the wall and yelled "ELEC SWORD!!" H continually whacked the wall with my blade but it wouldn't give.

"DAMN IT!!"

"You know, there is an easy way to get past this wall." I said

"Like what?" He asked angrily

I jumped over the wall easily and said "Like this."

"I hate you so much sometimes."

Avalanche Rush Jumped at me, I acted quickly and shot a Rocket Knuckle at him and it shattered his head.

"Wow nice job Pat." Gemini B said

"I didn't want to break his head off, what if he's dead?!"

"You are such a wuss."

The ice shards quickly reformed into Avalanche Rush's head.

"That would be so cool if that guy wasn't gonna kill us." Gemini B said

Avalanche Rush morphed his hand into a hammer and bolted at us; we slammed our hands together and yelled "Gemini Thunder!!" We blasted our attack at him and he collapsed into tons of ice shards, the shards reformed almost as fast as they fell.

"How are we supposed to beat something that can keep on regenerating?" I asked

"That sounds like a personal problem." Avalanche Rush said

He dashed to us and we kept blasting him with Gemini Thunder, it wouldn't do any good. No matter how many times we blasted he just kept reforming. We were losing a lot of energy using the attack and or wave form was very unstable.

"How long do you think you can keep doing this?" Avalanche Rush said in a bored tone

"As long as it takes!" Gemini B yelled

Gemini B looked over at me and he saw I was about to collapse.

"Pat, if you faint we'll go out of wave form."

"Rey, I can't keep fighting him. He's too strong."

Avalanche Rush dashed towards me, when his arm formed into his sword I thought that was it. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it didn't come, I opened my eyes and Rey was there with Avalanche Rush's sword protruding out his back. He fell to the ground and I rushed top his side.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in a worried tone

A smile formed on his face and he said "What can I say; you're like a brother to me."

"Rey, you need to rest, I'll handle this" I said propping him against a wall

I faced my opponent and my legs were trembling, I'd never been in a fight without Rey before. He bolted at me, I couldn't use Gemini Thunder without Rey and all my other attacks are useless. He rammed in to me and I got knocked away, I landed in a metal building.

"Why does this place seem so familiar…..I GOT IT!! This is the Echo Ridge power plant."

Avalanche Rush jumped into the building and threw out a long ice lance. I nearly dodged and said "He almost turned me into a shish cabob."

"ROCKET KNUCKLE!!" I shouted

My fist was blocked no problem, I needed to think.

"I need more power." I shouted in my mind

I was deep in thought when my eyes rested on a transformer "These things hold power in these plants. I wonder if I can get power from this thing."

I slammed my fist into the transformer and the electricity flowed into my body and my hair stood on end.

"WOW, that felt so good!!" I yelled when I pulled my hand away from the transformer

I ran to my opponent and slugged him in the stomach; he went flying and landed outside the building. Before I knew it I was in front of Avalanche Rush.

"All that power gave me a new attack!!" I yelled hoping up and down still really hyperactive

An electric aura gathered around my yellow arm, I pointed my fingers at Avalanche Rush's face and yelled "GEMINI LIGHTNING!!" A stream of lightning blasted out of my fingers and made direct contact, he screamed in pain and he went out of wave form. I saw a small boy standing before me.

"Kid, how old are you?"

"Hi my name is Alister, I'm four years old."

Alister yawned and fell asleep right there. I was shocked; I almost got killed by a four year old. I went out of wave form as well and fainted.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Harp Note's P.O.V.**

Terra Quake was beating me senseless; I could get one attack through.

"SHOCK NOTE!!" I shouted

"Leaf Barrier!" Terre Quake said holding her hand out

Leaves gather around her and blocked my attack, I fired out more Shock Notes but the barrier deflected them all.

"Darn it." I thought

"Machine Gun String!!"

That one made contact, it pinned her against a wall. I was about to launch another attack but a vine came up from behind and started choking me. I grabbed at the vine trying to pull it off, my vision started to black. I grabbed my guitar and threw it with all my strength; it bashed her right on her face.

"DAMN YOU!!" She shouted at me

Terra Quake released me from her grip; I fell to the ground gasping for air. I grabbed my guitar but then she shouted "Earth Soldiers!!" They rose out of the ground and ran at me. I got furious and ran to the closest one, whacked him in between the legs with my guitar. The rock person leaned forward holding himself, I rammed the guitar into his head and he fell down defeated. I did the same thing to the other one and Lyra said "Eddie's right, you am dangerous with this guitar." She slapped my face with a vine and I slapped her face with my guitar.

"You bitch." I said

"THORN MISSLE!!"

Thorns shot out of her vines and I used my Pulse Song to deflect most of them. The thorns left only a few scratches on me.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT !!" I shouted

I raised my hand into the air and shouted "HARP CRUSH!!" I strummed the guitar hard and sent out a sonic blast. It was unbearably loud, it didn't bother me but Terra Quake was holding her head and screaming in pain. She couldn't handle it and pulsed out.

"That was rough." I said exiting wave form

**(Meanwhile)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

Hawk Hurricane and I managed to do some damage to Galda a few times, we would have beaten him already but he used his Healing Flash every damn time.

"It'd be nice if I could wave change, then I could use Star Break and kick his ass!!" I said

"You might as well give up, my Healing Flash can heal anything. Wounds, severed appendages even death."

My eyes widened and I reached into my suit, I pulled out Mega's head armor and asked "Carlos, do you think you can cut his arm off?" He was confused at first but saw the head armor and said "Now I get it and yeah I can." He soared into the air and yelled "AIR CUTTER" He flapped his wings and they created a strong gust of wind, it reached him and his arm was neatly sliced off.

"You guys just don't quit do you?" He asked obviously bored

His body started to glow as he prepared for the flash. I timed it tight and threw the armor just when the flash emerged. The light engulfed him and the armor, a green flash could be seen inside he light. It faded and Galda's arm was back, I saw a familiar person standing next to him. My eyes began to pour tears but I was more happy than I ever have been because the person was Omega-Xis. I ran at him and hugged him, he pushed me away and said "Please explain why I look like this!?" I didn't have the slightest idea what he meant but then I realized that he was wearing his head armor but no other armor.

"Oh my gosh, he's naked!" Hawk Hurricane said pointing at Mega

"Who's the bird?" Mega asked

"LONG STORY, CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT YET!!"

I extended my transer arm and said…

EM wave change!!

Geo!!

ON AIR!!

Green energy engulfed me and I turned into Mega Man for the first time in a while.

"The blue bomber is back baby!!" Mega and I said

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

To Sean Talamantez, the characters you mentioned are my characters. They first appear in my first fan fic "Old Friends".

**Mega Man's P.O.V.**

"STAR BREAK!! I shouted

I tossed the Ice Pegasus card in the air and Mega swallowed it. A painful shock was sent through our body and Mega spit the card out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Mega shouted

"I don't know maybe we should try again, STAR BREAK!!"

This time I threw the Fire Leo card. The same thing happened again.

"This is getting annoying!" I yelled

Galda fired his cannon at us but I blocked with the sword.

"This stupid sword is probably why we can't use the StarForce. Its power is affecting my other powers."

"I missed a lot when I died didn't I?"

"Yep."

I threw the sword away out of anger, when I was about to fire my buster the sword flew into my hand.

"Huh?"

I tossed it again and kept my eye on it, it started to float up and fly to me. I ran away from the sword and Mega said "Shoot that damn thing!!" I pointed Mega's head at the sword, I was about to fire but the blade got to us and Mega swallowed it?

"I-I-I swallowed it." Mega said with widened eyes

Galda's jaw had dropped at the sight as did mine. I felt an odd sensation growing in my body. The sensation flowed to every part of my body and turned to searing pain. Mega and I stated screaming in pain, suddenly a bolt of lightning burst from my body. The pain was awful, we felt like every cell in our bodies was being shot with lightning. I soon became a gigantic ball of electricity; I wanted to end this terrible pain. Something else was rising in my body and I shouted "TRIBE ON!!" The pain went away and the electricity went away in a huge flash.

"What the hell is happening?!" Galda yelled

I stood before Galda in new armor. It was gray and yellow with two lightning bolt shapes on the top of my helmet. I looked at my right hand and saw a giant, glowing sword, I looked to Omega-Xis and his head had changed shape drastically. In this form I felt immense power, I don't know why but for some reason I shouted "THUNDER BERSERKER!!"

"Sweet." Mega said

"Uh Mega….I can't move my legs." I said

"Perfect." Galda said forming his sword

"Oh snap." We both said angrily

**(Meanwhile)**

**Blitz's P.O.V.**

"SHADOW SLASH!!" Reaper Shadow shouted

A black energy wave came right at me; I rolled on the ground avoiding it and fired my rifle. He dodged everyone that shot out and almost cut my head off.

"Stay still so I can kill you!"

"I don't think so." I said running down an ally

He followed me down the ally; I turned around and changed my rifled into a bazooka. I pulled the trigger and the blast hit him dead on.

"Take that sucka!!" I yelled

He got up and ran at me. My bazooka changed into a handgun and the bullets flew out. Before I knew it his scythe was pressed up against my neck and my gun was pointing between his eyes.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." He said

"What does "impasse" mean?"

"It's a point at which no further progress can be made or agreement reached. You need to buy a dictionary."

"Why should I when you're around?"

"Ignoramus."

"What does that mean?"

"OH MY GOD!! YOU ARE SO STUPID!! WHAT IS WITH ALL YOUR DUMB QUESTIONS?!" He yelled

"I'm stalling for time waiting for that." I said pointing down

He looked down and saw a time bomb that just reached 1.

"Oh crap."

I jumped back as the bomb blew up. The smoke went away and Reaper Shadow was facedown in the dirt he went out of wave form and I cheered.

"WHO'S THE IGNORAMUS NOW JERK!? And I do know what that means; it's an offensive term that insults someone's level of intelligence or education! HA!!"

**(meanwhile)**

**Knight Lance's P.O.V.**

"LIGHTNING TACKLE!!" Thunder Zap shouted

I blocked with my shield and pushed him away.

"COMET LANCE!!" I yelled

A burst of speed sent me forward and my lance rammed into his gut. I crashed him into a building and he said "Here's a little science lesson: Metal conducts electricity!!" He grabbed the lance and sent an electrical current through it. The shock went through my entire body and I let go of the lance to fall back.

"I always hated science class." I said getting up

He threw the lance to the ground was going to attack again. I chuckled and said "That lance isn't my only weapon you know." I pointed my shield at him and yelled "SHIELD LASER!!" A blue energy fired out of the shield and it fried him.

"Ouch." He said

I raised my hand in the air and yelled "EXCALIBUR!!" A sword formed in my hand and I bolted at him. He threw his fist but he missed and I stabbed him in the chest. He gasped and coughed out blood, he fell to his knees and I said "You should be happy; it is an honor to be defeated at the hands of a knight."

"Damn you to hell." He said when to the sword out.

He pulsed out and fell to the ground; I chuckled and said "Cool, I beat an FM sage."

**(Meanwhile)**

**Mega Man's P.O.V.**

"THUNDER SLASH!!" I yelled as I swung my glowing blade

The slash hit him dead on and he went down screaming in pain. He weakly rose up and fired the Gatling, all the bullets hit but I felt nothing.

"Dude, this doesn't even tickle." I said laughing at his pathetic attacks

"This is boring." Mega said yawning

Galda brought his sword out and he slashed me, the blade broke as soon as it made contact. He looked up at us and laughed nervously; I kicked him in the stomach and said "I'm done with this." I raised the blade into the air, a bolt of lightning struck it and the glow grew brighter. I shouted "THUNDERBOLT BLADE!!" I slashed right and then left then I smashed the sword onto him creating a tower of thunder. He was facedown groaning in agony.

"If I can't beat you, I'll beat your friend." Galda said

We didn't know what the heck he was talking about, he dashed at us and went inside me.

"He's trying to wave change with me." I said

An unbearable pain coursed through my body, I grabbed my chest and said "I won't let you take control of me." The pain became more intense and gold light enveloped me. My armor changed, the gray was gone and replaced with gold. My friends came off the wave roads and saw me.

"Wow, I like the look." Sonia said

I glared at them with blood red eyes and said "It's Galda Berserk now." I had no control of my body and swung my blade, luckily the slash missed and they got away.

"GET OUT OF ME!!" I shouted

**(Geo's Mind)**

**Galda's P.O.V.**

I had taken over Geo's body and was about to destroy his friends.

"You may have dodged Thunder Slash but I'd like to see to escape Thunderbolt Blade." I said

Suddenly something punched my face, I was knocked down and I saw Omega-Xis standing before me.

Mega's P.O.V.

"Get out of my friend's head!!" I yelled

I punched him over and over again.

"I SAID GET OUT!!"

Galda formed his sword and took a swing at me. Someone grabbed the blade and broke it; I looked at the person to see Geo. This is really confusing.

"You heard him, get out of my head!" Geo yelled

Geo kicked him in the stomach and Galda said "Fine just stop." He disappeared before my eyes and left Geo's body.

**(Outside)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I regained control of my body my armor went back to normal.

"My head is killing me, what happened in there." I asked

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Damn you all!" Galda shouted

I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"I'm guessing you're going to kill me now." Galda said

"Not yet."

I jumped onto the wave roads and my friends followed close behind.

"Geo, where are we going?" Gemini W asked

"I need to make something right."

We soon arrived at the metal building where I slaughtered the FM aliens.

"What are we doing here?" Tundra Freeze asked

I didn't answer, I just walked into the building with Galda still in my hand, I pulsed out and returned to my human form. I looked down to see the corpses of the aliens and said "Revive them."

"SAY WHAT!?" Everyone yelled

"I'm not going to be a murderer, revive them."

Galda's body released a flash and their wounds were gone. Cancer Bubble was the first to get up; he saw me and screamed "IT'S THE CRAZY ANIMAL SUIT KID, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Everyone else's eyes snapped open and they bolted away from me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!" Knight Lance yelled

"If I ever get rid of these guys it'd going to be because I beat them so bad they want to leave. Geo Stelar doesn't kill."

I threw Galda onto the ground and said "Leave, I'm not going to kill you." He chuckled at me and replied "I'm not surprised; you good guys never have the guts to finish guys like me off." A red fist punched Galda to the ground, we saw an FM- ian that looked like a giant fire ball.

"N-Nova how's it going bro." Galda stuttered

Nova pressed Galda against the wall and his fist caught on fire.

"You'll pay for trying to kill us brother." Nova said

The other five FM sages appeared in the building, all looking really pissed.

"You took control of our minds and made us go nuts." Reaper said

"No you can't do this he won't let you." Galda said

"I said "I wasn't going to kill you." I didn't say anything about them. So go crazy, I don't care."

Galda pushed Nova away and ran at me; he held to the ground and said "Any last words Stelar?"

"Just five, Reggie, Behemoth, sick him!"

Reggie and Behemoth pounced on Galda, Behemoth chomped on Galda's arm while Reggie beat him with a huge rock.

"Get these dumb animals off me!!" He screamed

Nova pulled Galda away and pinned him against the wall again.

"Sorry for all the trouble we caused and don't worry we'll take care of him." Avalanche said

They all transported away and went home. We all went home as well after this fiasco. I didn't notice it before but I was exhausted.

"I need to get a good night sleep before I collapse." I said yawning

We came across my mom, Mr. Boreal, Zack, Gregory and a small boy lying on the ground.

"I'll take these guys home." Carlos said pulsing in

Hawk Hurricane grabbed Gregory and Alister then jumped on the wave roads. We waved goodbye and they left. Tony, Eddie and Collin walked Bud, Luna and Zack home as Pat rode the bus home. Sonia and I carried my mom and Mr. Boreal into my house and set them on the chair and couch.

"I'm glad this is all over." I said

"Me too." Sonia said

I smiled at her and my heart started pounding, my hands trembled while I laughed nervously. I leaned toward her and kissed her, I wrapped my hands around her waist and her arms went around my neck. We parted and Mega said "Well it's about damn time. Lyra you have to remind to tell Gemini that I won the bet"

"What bet?" Sonia and I asked

"Gemini and Mega made a bet on whether you two would get together now or in your teen years." Lyra said

"How much did you guys bet?" Sonia asked

"Five million zenny." He said sheepishly

"WHAT!! Where exactly were you guys gonna get it?" I asked

"I was gonna get it from you and Gemini was gonna get it from Pat."

"You are the luckiest idiot I've ever met." Lyra said

"I missed you calling me an idiot." Mega said laughing

Sonia and Lyra left shortly and I changed into my pajamas. I jumped onto my bed and said "I missed you bed. I love you." I started to hug my bed.

"Hugging is fine but if you start making out with the thing I'm leaving." Mega joked

Mega and I fell asleep almost instantly, Reggie and Behemoth crawled onto the bed next to me. My mom woke up and heard my snoring. She walked upstairs and saw me, tears formed in her eyes and she said "Welcome home." She walked up to my bed, pulled the covers over my body and kissed me on my forehead.

"Good night." She said leaving the room and turning off the lights

(A few days later)

"Bye mom I'm going to school." I said slipping my backpack on

"Bye." She said

I walked out and saw all my friends.

"Good morning." They said

"Geo, we need to hurry. We're gonna be late!" Luna yelled

We heard the school bell and ran at full speed. We were in the classroom before Mr. Shepar's class started. When I sat down at my desk a large stack of books and paper was dropped in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked

"It's all the homework that you missed while you were gone." Luna said

"Oh snap." I said as my head banged my desk

**The End**

P.S. For those of you that are interested there will be a sequel.

PSS. Thank you all for the great reveiws.


End file.
